


All That Remains

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! Months of work has finally come to a close! This is the first of my two One Piece Big Bang fics for the year (the second will be up May 5th!) and like last year I broke the oneshot into chapters to make it easier to read. I wanted to do something with zombies - some of you know just how much I love cliches - but I hope I managed to make it a bit more interesting than the stereotypical zombie story is. If you don't like zombies but you still want to give this a shot then don't worry! The story is more about people than it is about zombies. Like a lot more. Once my second fic is posted I'll be returning to my ongoing stories. I've missed them so much, big bang is fun and all but god I miss those fics ;A;</p><p>My partner for this fic was horizonproblems on tumblr. She's a wonderful artist who made all the art that's in the fic and it was a pleasure working with her ;v;/ I'd also like to thank Kitsune Foxfire for beta reading the fic, she helped me with a lot of things I was unsure about!</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! Months of work has finally come to a close! This is the first of my two One Piece Big Bang fics for the year (the second will be up May 5th!) and like last year I broke the oneshot into chapters to make it easier to read. I wanted to do something with zombies - some of you know just how much I love cliches - but I hope I managed to make it a bit more interesting than the stereotypical zombie story is. If you don't like zombies but you still want to give this a shot then don't worry! The story is more about people than it is about zombies. Like a lot more. Once my second fic is posted I'll be returning to my ongoing stories. I've missed them so much, big bang is fun and all but god I miss those fics ;A;
> 
> My partner for this fic was horizonproblems on tumblr. She's a wonderful artist who made all the art that's in the fic and it was a pleasure working with her ;v;/ I'd also like to thank Kitsune Foxfire for beta reading the fic, she helped me with a lot of things I was unsure about!
> 
> Enjoy~

 

_It was hot. He could feel his seatbelt digging mercilessly into his chest, movements blind as he felt around for the buckle with a tired desperation that had his hands shaking. Eventually he heard that little click, the automatic chime that signalled his release and soon he was struggling out of the belt's tight hold, finally daring to open his eyes. The car had stopped. He noticed when his consciousness was first roused but it never quite clicked through the mess of disorientation his thoughts had fallen into. Now, though…_

_With a groan of pain his head rolled to the side, eyes searching confusedly around the interior of the car before coming to rest on the driver's seat, the vague silhouette of his mother hunched over taking a while for his brain to process. "...Mom?" he croaked out, hoarse voice barely audible over the indistinguishable noises from outside. He tried to think, tried to piece together the puzzled memories of just before. They were headed to meet Dad and Lamie… A man appeared in front of the car, Mom swerved to the right, and…_

_He sat bolt-upright as he put it together and leaned forward, wincing against a sharp pain in his back and gripping his mother's shoulder to give it a good shake in the hopes that it would rouse her. "M-mom—" He choked on his words, absently wondering why it felt like he'd swallowed broken glass as his efforts gained more strength. "M-mom, wake up! We gotta—gotta…"_

_His voice tapered off, his efforts brought to a halt as his sight drifted to the rearview mirror, his mother's head hanging limp, glass protruding from her skin, hair partially covering her face, and his heart sank. With a panicked whine he climbed into the passenger's seat, leaning close to his mother and grabbing her wrist to check her pulse. But he couldn't find it, and he knew that he wasn't very good at this yet but Dad said he was getting better and—_

" _M-mom," he called again, not daring to look at her face as he pressed his ear to her chest, listening carefully. "C-come on, come on…"_

_As the unrelenting silence continued on in a steady, flat stillness, his stomach dropped and he gripped tightly to her shirt with trembling hands, fighting the sting of his eyes as his body tensed up. Dad hadn't taught him what to do in this situation. He wasn't prepared, and—he wondered, if he'd studied more would he understand? Would he be able to help?_

_Would she open her eyes if he knew what to do?_

_His thoughts were cut short when he felt a sudden tug at the back of his shirt and soon he was pulled from the wreckage with a shout of alarm, flailing about and trying to twist himself around to face his assailant. "W-what—"_

" _Shhhh," a soft voice hushed, and he was pulled against a broad chest, soothing circles rubbed into his back as he squirmed to look at the man. His first thought was 'Dad' but no, the voice was unfamiliar. "Just relax. Close your eyes, cover your ears. Don't look and don't move."_

_Automatic response dictated that he listen, palms pressed securely over his ears and eyes squeezed shut, but it was only moments before he twisted his head around, towards his mother—_

_There was a bang, a sudden jerk of the man holding him, and his ears rung. He stared blankly as his mother's corpse jumped with the impact, the bullet wedged between her eyes, and he let out a strangled cry. The man said something but he didn't listen, writhing in the iron grip around his middle until it loosened enough to slip out of and made a mad dash for the car. "What did you do?!" His shout ended in a raspy squeak as he climbed back into the passenger's seat, scrubbing at his eyes. But it didn't last as that damnable offending hand curled back around his waist and pulled him out again. "Let_ go _!"_

" _Sorry," breathed out that same quiet voice, and after another fit of struggles his body went limp, the energy to fight against the hold leaving him at the sight of blood trailing between his mother's eyes. "I'm really,_ really _sorry, kid. Didn't want you to see that…"_

_His eyes burned as he caught the trembling in the man's voice and he couldn't bring himself to pull out of the grip holding him there. "...W-why did you kill her? You k-killed my mom…" It hadn't sunk in yet—that she was gone—and his words felt foreign even to himself._

" _I didn't," the man stated, a bit of bite to his tone as he squeezed the boy closer. "...I didn't. When I spotted your car she was already… I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you."_

" _P-protect…" He scrubbed at his eyes, arms shaking, and finally took the time to pull his attention from the sad sight of the family car to the world around him, eyes widening._

_Theirs wasn't the only crashed car. And they weren't the only ones there, he soon discovered, watching as damaged bodies carried themselves across the road—bodies that didn't look like they had any business getting up and walking around._

_He took a deep breath, remaining as silent as possible, listening to the carefully muttered words of the man holding him in a shielding grip, "It's going to be okay."_

* * *

It wasn't that the days were uneventful, but rather it was their tendency to blur and mesh that proved a nuisance, a problem when he would leave the confines of his lab to venture out after days of study only to be left surprised by the discovery of whether it was night or day. It would start with small things—little disturbances in mind, really, harmless on their own. He needed to stay up to monitor the effects of a new drug he administered. He'd become enamoured with his latest test—or what if he altered the serum just a bit? What would that change? How would its effects differ? And then night would fall and he would be left unaware, the clock forgotten on the wall as his work dipped into the early hours of the morning, and he was still there. Still working.

So it came as no surprise when Law found himself dead tired in the middle of the day, finally emerged from his cavern only to—unfortunately—find the sun blazing high above a cloudless, happy sky. Were it years earlier he wouldn't have allowed himself to leave as short on rest as he was but as the years stretched on the earliest of the undead had rotted away until their bodies could no longer carry them, and the newest were few and far between, if only because this particular town was more or less deserted. Danger was minimal so long as one knew what they were doing, and after so many years of practiced coexistence Law certainly did. The motions of the day were so ingrained into his actions that they required no thought, and with a thick pair of gloves covering his hands he began searching the area for additional subjects—rats, mostly, as they were considerably less dangerous to round up than humans.

He found nothing. It was a minor hindrance but not enough to ruin his day as he tossed the gloves aside and started towards the grocery store instead. This town had been quickly abandoned by most after the outbreak. The ones left behind were few and thankfully food went slowly. Whoever was able had left for the safe zones as fast as they could, leaving only those without a means of transportation—and Law—behind with the majority of the town's supplies. He knew that one day he would have to migrate elsewhere but for the time there was little need; he'd had that area of town more or less to himself those past few months.

As he came up to the large superstore his eyes narrowed, the entrance opened a crack. He hadn't left it like that. Of course, it could have just been some of the other inhabitants slipping in for a meal. Still it was… odd. Pushing open the sliding door he relaxed his hand around his nodachi—just incase—and stepped through into the vast open hall connecting the shops. It wasn't long before he noticed an echo bouncing off the walls, disturbing the silence, and he trained his ears on it as he wandered deeper into the building, towards it. It was coming from one of the grocery stores, and the nearer he went the more he could make out the carefully-spoken articulation of words. He wasn't alone, then.

His grip on the hilt tightened. People were far more dangerous than the undead.

As he walked his eyes drifted to the floor, catching on the reflected gleam of fresh blood as the light from the windows hit it. It appeared there were foreboding signs all around, and it was times like these that he wondered why he never carried around a gun. Well, too late for regrets, he supposed.

Law turned into the store, watching the aisles carefully as his shoes clacked quietly against the linoleum floor. The words were becoming crisp and clear, loud enough to make out.

" _Damn it!_ C-come on, come on don't _do_ this to me right now!"

He pressed his lips together, a curl of dread manifesting itself in the pit of his stomach as his footsteps came to a halt and he waited, listening intently. Beyond the frantic shouts and cursing from whoever lie beyond that aisle was a muted, hiccuping whimper, a half-choked sob from a distinctly younger voice. There were two? No, three… That man was talking to someone, and the words he spoke were leaving a bad taste in Law's mouth. After a moment he peeked around the corner, past the rows of canned soups and spices to a body lying flat along the floor, a blond with sickly pallid skin. Looming over him was the man shouting, a dark-haired, tan-skinned fellow whose furrowed brow gave a constant look of irritation. Past him a boy sat at the fallen man's head, looking down with large, mournful eyes. There was fear in those eyes—exhaustion, confusion, and for a moment Law managed to feel a modicum of pity. It didn't last, though, as he turned his attention to the limp figure currently worrying him.

Strong hands clasped around the blond's shoulders, desperately shaking him, and Law frowned. It was a little too close to the past for comfort so he instead inspected the blond's body with his eyes, focus away from the desperate cries of the lively stranger above. Soon he caught on the discoloured, damaged skin on the man's wrist, just as he expected, and he hurriedly crossed the aisle and shoved the angry one away, earning a sputtering gasp.

A bite. As he thought.

"W—what the hell?! What the _fuck_ do you think you're—"

"Shut up," he bit out as he unsheathed his nodachi, pressing the tip to the corpse's throat. It was no bullet but it would have to do for the time. But he never missed the way the little one gasped at his action, or the fear he saw directed at him from the corner of his eye.

The elder jumped up, shoving Law back and causing him to stumble. "Oi! The hell do you think you're doing with my brother?!"

"Your brother is—"

"S-Sabo…?" A small voice broke through his words and he stilled, watching as the child—looking to be about ten, perhaps—crawled closer toward the dead man, tangling his hand in the matted blond strands. The trails of tears down the boy's cheeks were drying, and it looked like he was too dehydrated to cry. And Law felt guilt.

"Sabo's _fine_ , Lu," the other assured, and Law couldn't resist glaring at him for the blatant lie. "H-he's just—remember yesterday? Same thing happened. He'll wake up soon, alright? J-just—leave him rest."

Large eyes turned to the elder, bloodshot and exhausted. "Y-yeah?"

"Y—"

"Your brother is dead," Law declared, his tone flat and leaving no room for argument as he pointed to the bite on the blond's wrist. "He's been bit. There is no coming back from that and if you leave him like this you're only putting yourself and the boy in danger."

The man stiffened, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes. It seemed he was aware, if the look of guilt on his face was any indication. But it also looked like he wasn't willing to relent as he clenched his fist and grit his teeth, stance remaining firm and strong. "Sabo's _fine_ ," he stated, a mere echo of himself as he ran out of words. "He's not—-not _yet_. _He's not dead yet._ "

Law stiffened, a gross pang in his chest at those words, and his eyes drifted lower to where the child sat reaching for the corpse—- _Sabo's_ —-hand.

The stranger took that as a sign to continue, staring down at his brother with a scowl. "We still got time, ya hear? We have'ta. Bo said he'd hold out 'til we made it to port."

Law was quiet a moment, a white-knuckled grip on the hilt of his sword. "So you'll risk that boy's life on the promise of a dead man?"

"He's not—"

"Ah, S-Sabo!"

Both froze at that, going pale as they turned back to the limp form and smiling child to see the twitch of a pale, _dead_ hand. Immediately the stranger was grabbing the boy, forcefully pulling him away, and Law's weapon was to Sabo's throat again—

"Don't hurt him!" It was the child's voice this time, a teary, strained mess, and Law cursed the fact that he instantly froze with those words. _Damn it._

Lips pressed taut, he nodded to them. "Find something to restrain him—-rope or string, just _something._ "

The elder stiffened, offering a curt nod as he turned out of the aisle without argument, and Law was left alone, pressing a boot to Sabo's chest to keep him down, stress building up within him as he heard that first horrid sound, that familiar pained moan, the stirring of limbs as dead eyes opened to the world.

In that moment he was torn over whether or not he wanted to kill this man a second time. Was it worth his brothers' greif?

* * *

It seemed that the restraints he kept for his subjects proved to have a _different_ use. Sabo had remained mostly unconscious during the hasty trip back to the lab and as safety protocol dictated he was strapped down, duct tape over his mouth to avoid any unwanted nipping. Law had done his best to pay his unwanted guests little mind throughout the process—-he knew he couldn't get rid of them so easily but, well, there was that little annoyance of guilt at the back of his mind that nagged at him. Still, he told himself they would prefer this to the blond man's decapitation. At least this way the zombie could move… even if they didn't want him to.

Once Sabo was secured Law turned around to face the other two, lips pressed together. Their eyes were glued to the dead man's barely moving form, fixed to the marred skin on his wrist that signalled his condition, and Law really couldn't blame them. It was something he'd seen time and time again but no matter how often he came across it he never seemed to fully desensitise himself to it. There was always that ever-familiar tightness in his chest as reality dawned on the family of the victim, and they would be left with the knowledge that their loved one would not be coming back to them.

And then, of course, there were the stubborn ones who wore denial on their sleeve.

He remained silent as the young one tried to walk over to the writhing zombie, held back by the elder's firm grip on his shoulders. Large eyes finally managed to tear away from their companion to instead watch his big brother. "Sabo's going to be okay, isn't he?"

The tall one flinched. "Y-yeah, Lu. He's just not feeling well. Let's uh, let's leave him alone for a while, alright?"

"To get better?"

"Exactly."

Law frowned but thought better of interjecting; it wasn't his place to teach this boy the harsh realities of the situation, or how to admit to loss. Someone had to, but it seemed the older brother was in need of that lesson as well. They would learn with time. But it wasn't Law's responsibility to teach it.

Nodding to the brothers, he led them out of the lab and flipped off the lights behind them, leaving their… _friend_ … alone in the dark. He brought them down one of the halls to what he'd named his make-shift kitchen. The facility only had a lunchroom when he found it, but he made do and with a few alterations it was adequate enough to use, if a little small. There were some sofas in there as it doubled as a lounge and the brothers dropped onto one, the little one bouncing slightly as he played with the springs. Law decided to busy himself, heating some water and catching the raised eyebrow of the tall one.

"You still have access to gas?"

"No," he answered simply, stepping aside to give the man a clear view of the stove, "it's electric. This facility runs on its own generator."

"Ah." A nod followed, soon dipping into awkward silence as the stranger shifted anxiously, hiding his face behind the brim of his hat. "I'm uh, Ace. This is my little brother, Luffy. And the guy in the other room is…"

When the words faded Law glanced over. The kettle was set and so he leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "Sabo, if I'm remembering correctly?"

"Y-yeah…" Ace released a shuddering breath, offering his little brother a tired smile as the boy leaned against him, eyes shutting. Both looked more than just a little exhausted. That wasn't uncommon for travellers, though; the towns in that area were spread far apart. It could be quite a long walk and gas was hard to come by so using a car at this point… well, it was impractical. Something would inevitably go wrong at some point and they risked being stranded. They were new faces, so Law doubted they were locals.

When Law caught the little one slumping fully against Ace he began tapping absently on the counter, a series of questions not unlike an interrogation flitting about his head. Well, it was safe to ask now with the boy asleep, wasn't it?

But he never had a chance.

"Hey, uh…" The voice was low, dull, carrying with it significantly less bite than the tone he remembered from the superstore.

"Law," he supplied simply as he stepped over, dropping onto one of the chairs at the small kitchen table.

"Law. What… do you plan on doing with him? With—-with Sabo, I mean. You almost fucking killed him back there, and then suddenly you bring him to your fucking home?"

Narrowed eyes watched Ace, unamused, and Law had to wonder if this man was really so stubborn as to continue lying to himself like that. He knew what happened. He saw the bite, saw the way the disoriented zombie didn't seem to really react to much—-certainly not the way a living person would—-and knew the truth. If he continued to deny it then it was out of desperation. If nothing else, the way he'd feared for Luffy's safety when Sabo began to rouse was show enough of just how aware of the situation he was. "Your brother is dead. I did not 'almost kill' him."

Ace grit his teeth but didn't bite back, though it very much looked like he wanted to. He clasped his hands together in a white-knuckled grip and glared daggers at the floor as though he was trying to kill it with his stare. But still he didn't deny it, and Law dared to boldly call that 'progress'. "Just—-just answer the fucking question, alright? I'm not in the mood for this shit. The hell did you bring us here for?"

Law leaned back in his chair, legs crossed as he watched the man. Were he honest it was a spur-of-the-moment type deal; he hadn't thought so much as he had _acted_ , and admittedly his actions weren't the safest. Inviting a freshly-killed dead man into the lab was more than a little silly, but Law was a man of many whims and this was far from the first time he'd put himself in danger for curiosity's sake. The fresh zombies were always the worst to deal with—-they weren't rotted the way the older ones were so they had more strength and agility. But that also meant…

Ace was getting impatient, tap-tap-tapping against the floor tiles with his foot.

"I want to use him as a subject in my tests." Immediately grey eyes shot up to him, locking him under a bloodthirsty gaze, and he supposed it best he elaborate. In all honesty he was just covering for his whims, but as he thought he wondered if… maybe this could benefit him. "I'm a scientist." Well, doctor. Self-proclaimed. But he'd picked up a fair number of skills over his years of travel. There wasn't much to do except experiment and learn those days, so he found himself falling into a pattern of learning things simply to keep himself entertained in the passing days. "I've been researching a vaccine for the virus that's been causing the dead to rise. While it is too late for the dead themselves, my research aims to prevent further spread. Infected areas may be quarantined but there are many healthy people still trapped here."

Ace's nose scrunched into a snarl, and he didn't look all that interested in the information Law was feeding him. "You—-you want to fucking _experiment_ on my brother?! You sonuva—"

He raised a hand in pause and was surprised when Ace stilled and silenced, half expecting the brute to storm over and punch him in the face. "Hear me out."

Begrudgingly Ace relaxed, fiddling with the beaded necklace he wore in a show of anxiety.

"Your brother is dead," he repeated, ignoring Ace's subsequent flinch as the kettle whistled and he rose to fix the tea. "Those bites are lethal. Even if he somehow was still holding on he wouldn't be for long, and there is no cure. But his death can still mean something."

Ace released a shuddering breath, head hanging low. "So you want us to just _leave_ him here? He's our _brother_ —-we're not gonna _abandon_ him just so you can do your fucking research."

"If you want to take him from here you can," Law assured, glancing at the brothers out of the corner of his eye, "I won't stop you. But you risk losing another brother, or him losing you, if you take the dead one with you. The dead can't be _kept_ , Ace."

Ace ran a stressed hand through his hair, tugging at the strands as he let out a frustrated noise. "F-fucking hell…"

Law was not a sentimental man. At least… not always. But every once in awhile something would come along that tugged at his own bitter weaknesses and he would be left with a choice. Sighing, he held out a cup of steaming tea for Ace to take. "You've travelled far, I assume."

Though hesitant Ace took the cup, staring bitterly at his reflection as he let out a soft snort. "Y'could say that. Lived in a forest up north, been there our whole lives. 'Til a few months ago. It was safe, y'know? For Lu. But other people moved up there, 'n looting became a problem. Bo thought it'd be best if we started moving. We can fight. We thought it'd be okay."

But it wasn't, and at some point Sabo was bitten. Law had heard similar stories far too often over the years. It took just one careless move for something to go wrong, and even Law himself had come close to making that mistake.

"He—-he started feeling sick, y'know?" Ace continued, his tone shaky and exhausted, and Law had to wonder when the last time he slept was. "Told me as soon as he was bitten, but I just—-I told him it'd be okay. He told me to _shoot him_. I couldn't do that! He's family! You—-you get it, right? You can't just… ask that…"

Law nodded, sipping his tea as he returned to his seat, taking a mild interest in the story.

"He'd, uh… he'd been getting worse. Couldn't keep down meat, and he'd have these moments where he'd just… black out. Even if we were in the middle of walking, or eating. I thought it was 'cause, y'know, he hadn't been keeping anything down. S-so soon as we got to town I took us to get food." Ace pursed his lips, taking a deep, calming breath and ruffling his brother's hair. "Sabo tripped, fell on some glass. Managed to cut himself and he was bleeding… I dunno what the hell attracts those things. I-if it was blood, then… Sabo was in no shape to fight. So I carried him inside. H-he told me he was fine. So I started looting some cans, and…"

Law listened quietly, shifting in his seat. Well, he now knew where the blood had come from, and just why they'd left the door open. Ace was probably panicked during that whole thing—-they were just lucky it was Law who found his way inside and not something else.

Of course, the zombie already with them didn't make things any safer.

And now he was presented with the choice. He knew how much he would come to regret it. He _knew_ it, and yet one glance at the pair made him feel pity. Oh how he hated that feeling…

Law sighed, his head dropping into his open palm as he gave up on his internal debate. "If you allow me to use the blond one in my studies then you are welcome to stay here for a time. The boy would be safe, and you could run errands for me. I very much detest leaving my research to gather food and I keep odd hours, so I'm in need of assistance."

Ace lifted his head, wide eyes watching Law with a bizarre mesh of surprise and hesitance. But the look soon faded into deep thought and he fixed his attention instead to Luffy, quiet for a moment. Law didn't know he could _be_ quiet. But it didn't last, and he deflated. "...Would the uh—-the tests hurt him? Sabo?"

Amusement crossed Law's face. So rarely did he hear such concern for a dead man. "He should no longer be able to feel pain."

Ace bit his lip, turning away. "...Alright."

A small grin played across Law's lips and he nodded for Ace to follow him. He gave the man a brief tour, explaining what he could and could not have, and then vacated to his lab, flipping the light switch and watching as the room lit up. The sudden brightness didn't seemed to affect his new subject who was currently mumbling around the tape over his mouth, and Law made his way over to the drugs he'd been working on late the previous night. Preliminary tests showed that they seemed to work well enough to counteract the virus in rats, but, well… they also ended in the death of said rats. It… wasn't really a victory. Fortunately he'd altered some of the components before leaving. Filling a syringe with the new drug he waltzed over to Sabo, lips pressed together. Well… at the very least, he didn't have to worry about it killing his subject this time.

Sabo squirmed but his movements were sluggish, even more so against the restraints, and it was obvious that he wasn't at all aware of his surroundings. That was to be expected. The only reason he was moving at all was because he saw food standing right there in front of him. Law snickered, pressing a gloved hand to Sabo's wrist before piercing the skin with the needle's tip and injecting the liquid.

He stepped back, watching as the zombie's movements slowed to a halt, and released a heavy breath. The worst part of his experiments was the waiting. But in the meantime he could get back to work, try something new, hope he didn't lose his subject so soon after acquisition.

A tug at his sleeve jolted him from his thoughts and his head snapped to the right, and then down to see large brown eyes boring into his. Luffy? How did he—

Law looked over to see the door pushed open. He'd apparently forgotten to lock it—-not so surprising as he'd never really had to before, living alone all that time. He returned his attention back to the boy. "Yes?"

Luffy stared quietly up at Law before looking over to Sabo and back again, an impossibly large grin slowly stretching across his face. "You're gonna help Sabo get better?"

His eyes widened and he didn't know what to say. "I…"

Luffy didn't wait for an answer, trotting over and wrapping his arms around Sabo's middle. There was something bittersweet about the image. It wasn't dangerous; Sabo was fully restrained. But it was still… unnerving.

"Get better soon, okay? Love you, Sabo."

"O-oi, Lu! The hell are you doing in here?!" Suddenly Ace was at the door, and his skin paled at the sight as Luffy gave their brother one last squeeze before hopping back towards the entrance.

"I wanted to see Sabo, shishishi. The doctor-man is gonna help him, right?"

"Uh…" Ace's eyes scrolled nervously to Law. "Y-yeah. Just—-you can't just go in uninvited like that, you little shit. Get out here."

"Aww…"

The boy dragged him out of the room and with one last apologetic look from Ace, Law was once more left alone in his lab. Well, not entirely alone…

There was a new set of eyes watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

_He counted the minutes he was left alone, struggling to keep any sense of time in the dark, dim room he'd been shacked up in. No, not a shack… a garage, maybe._

_...Ah. His eyes fell on the dark red car parked in the darkness, license plate adorned with a combination of letters and numbers Law had memorised long ago._

His _garage._

_He'd been so out of it when he'd been dropped off that he hadn't registered where he'd been taken, but it should have been expected after earlier when he gave away the address when prompted. The man was gone through the door to the left, into the house, and as his motionless body began to ache against the cement floor Law picked himself up, a sway to his step as he slipped through the door, falling onto each foot. The kitchen was what awaited him on the other side, awash with the scents of home that forced his tears to the surface of his eyes. He forced his vision to tunnel in a half-hearted attempt at ignoring his mother's possessions and the drawings on the fridge, items so personal that they hurt to see._

_Rounding the island he made for the living room but the moment he turned the corner he found his path blocked by a long pair of legs, and as he looked up he found a sympathetic frown._

_He_ hated _being looked at that way._

" _Doesn't seem they're here," the stranger muttered, hand outstretched as though he actually expected Law to take it. When his offer was denied he let it go without a word, nodding to the front door. "Know anywhere else they could have went?"_

_Law went to speak but swallowed his words. He had counted the minutes but didn't even know what time it was, and bit his lip as he thought. "...Dad walks to Lamie's school on his days off. To pick her up."_

" _The one down the street?"_

_He nodded and the man smiled, peeking out through the curtains. Law didn't look. He knew what was there and didn't want to see it. And as that man once more filled him with words of encouragement he stared blankly at the floor, filtering through them almost automatically. As nice as they sounded, he wasn't so blindly optimistic._

* * *

Law had become the resident 'zombie' of their stronghold, as Ace had so ironically coined. With the need to go out and get supplies now passed on to the stronghold's newest resident he was able to fully throw himself into his work and immerse himself in his studies. It was going well because of that. Really well. But at the same time Law would have periods where he wondered if it was perhaps negatively affecting his health. The only times he allowed himself sleep were when his deprivation brought him to the point of near-collapse. His eating habits had improved, though, and he supposed Ace was to thank for that; over the past week he would knock on Law's door to tell him when the food was ready.

Currently he was reclining in his work chair, tapping against his lip with the back of his pen as he stared at the subject in question. Sabo hadn't changed thus far, aside from gradual weight loss that came with having nothing to devour. Whether that was a good or bad thing Law hadn't decided yet, and he'd simply been monitoring Sabo's state throughout the day, writing down his observations, taking blood work every now and then. The subject did little throughout the day—-he would only move when a person entered his sights in response to potential food, otherwise remaining static in his restraints. He was silent, something Law hadn't expected as the zombies outside tended to be rather vocal, and didn't seem to feel anything physically or emotionally, which was entirely expected.

But there was something off that he couldn't quite place…

A knock at his door brought Law from his thoughts and he frowned at the entrance. With a burdened sigh he rose, unlocking the handle and pulling it open to see Ace's dull stare meeting his own. "Can I help you with something, Portgas?"

"Yeah," Ace snorted, holding up the small one by the back of his shirt. "Watch Lu for me. I'm goin' out a few hours to grab those things you wanted. And some food. We're all outta soup an' booze."

Law pressed his lips together and his gaze fell to the large, round eyes boring into his soul. Luffy had thus far insisted that he join his brother in all of his excursions, but the brat had a penchant for getting into trouble and it had been decided that Luffy was best off staying indoors.

With Law. He most definitely was not looking forward to this…

Frowning as the child was placed back on the ground, Law nodded his head. "I'll keep him out of trouble. Try not to take too long."

"Yeah, yeah. Lu, be good for the creepy doctor man, alright?"

The boy grinned. "Okay!"

And then Ace was walking out, leaving the pair alone. Silence was quick to consume them, increasing the tension in the atmosphere as Law disregarded the child in favour of returning to his observations. Luffy had apparently taken that as a clear sign that he was supposed to follow and trotted along behind, taking a seat on one of the clear lab tables and swinging his legs back and forth.

Law wasn't exactly impressed with that, but he wasn't surprised, either. It'd been just around two weeks since the brothers began their stay there and while Law spent most of his time holled up in his lab he _did_ take the chance to get to know them, at least a little. Luffy didn't listen. He was a childish brat who did what he wanted, always with a smile on his face. That was both a good and bad trait, but one Law could very well tolerate. He knew a thing or two about dealing with smiling idiots.

In a way it was almost relaxing, having the company that he did.

He rolled his chair around to face Luffy with a dull expression. "You may stay here if you wish but do not touch anything, understand? You could hurt yourself."

"Okay!" came the immediate response, one so enthused that he honestly thought the boy hadn't heard him correctly. Luffy immediately pushed himself off of the table and onto the floor, small feet pattering across linoleum tiles until he was standing before the restrained zombie. It always made Law nervous when he did that. "Hey, hey, is Sabo doing any better?"

"No," Law muttered, exasperated as he realised he wouldn't be getting any work done until Ace made his way back. Luffy would insist on sticking around his brother, no doubt, and even if it was safe Law would never be able to concentrate like that. Living through everything that he had, just the sight was enough to put him on edge, a rise of anxiety in his gut that forced his thoughts away from his work and onto the little pest currently patting the matted blond strands resting atop the zombie's head. "The results of my tests have thus far been inconclusive. He'll have to stay as he is for now."

"Aw…" The pout was evident in Luffy's voice, and something nagged at the back of Law's head. There was something… odd about it. "Hey, hey, can Sabo have a bath?"

Law narrowed his eyes, tapping his finger against the arm of his chair impatiently as he watched his subject. "Of course not. He can't be let out of his restraints."

"Not at all?"

"No, Luffy. He can't."

The boy's face sagged into a displeased pout as he pried his attention away from his brother and instead to the doctor seated a few feet away. "But he's like the zombie guys outside, right? Ace said. So whaddabout when he gets all smelly and stuff?"

"Then—" Law's words caught in his throat, eyes snapping to the blond man with a look of confusion, roving over the relatively healthy skin across Sabo's arms and face. Decomposition should have already started. Sabo should have begun rotting away. Yet the only damaged skin was around that bite on his wrist.

"Mister-doctor-man?"

Law swallowed the dry lump in his throat, unable to pry his eyes away from his subject as he felt a rise of excitement and uncertainty bubbling within the pit of his stomach. "Wait for me in the lounge, Luffy."

A whine was his first response, followed by a tugging on his arm. "Why? Can't you come too?"

He shook his head. "I need… to check on your brother. I'll join you soon."

"Oh… okay."

Luffy dragged his feet out into the hall and Law pressed his lips together as he slid over to his journal and wrote about his observations, a slow-growing grin soon to follow.

Progress.

Completing his entry he looked up and his thoughts left him as he noticed the watchful eyes of the blond man—-eyes that never looked away. Eyes that focused on his every movement. And as Law moved closer and found that Sabo no longer tried to lunge at him… He started to wonder just what unseen changes were occurring beyond his observation.

The only thing he could be sure of was that no matter what the cause, those eyes following him as he moved were alert. They were alert and Sabo was not rotting.

But as Law chanced touching Sabo's skin he still found it cold. Why, then?

* * *

_He'd lost the will to walk, arms slung across the broad back of the man who'd been rambling on quietly ever since the wandering corpses had disappeared from sight. They seemed attracted to sound; every time the man spoke they would head over, and they weren't exactly slow. He'd been told that the 'fresh' ones tended to be the quickest… Law didn't want to think about what that meant._

_The school was empty. 'They probably evacuated,' the man had said, dubbing himself as Donquixote Rocinante somewhere amongst his muddied rambling. He'd said that so simply, so confidently, as though Law should believe him. As though Law_ would— _after everything they'd seen, every horrid sight burned into his mind._

_The only sound around them apart from a faint wind was Rocinante's steps, quick and measured with no drag between them. He stood tall, optimistic, and Law hated him for it. Where they were headed next… it was unclear. Rocinante had plans, it seemed, but it didn't feel as though they mattered._

_They were beyond the city bounds, standing in an empty field with a group settled before them. Law wasn't looking, catching the unmistakable drifting scent of cigarette smoke to signify their presence._

" _What's this?" an unfamiliar voice bellowed, deep in the way of Rocinante's but with a confidence and edge that made it sound foreign._

" _Ah, the kid? Won't tell me his name. I don't think he's all that fond of me."_

_There was shuffling, a third voice following suit with a sharp inflection that made his upset known, "We're not taking him with us. Kid would just get in the way."_

" _We are," Rocinante corrected automatically, as though he'd expected that response long before it came. "Let me worry about the brat. I'll take care of 'im."_

" _I thought you hated kids."_

" _Only sometimes."_

_Bickering broke out and it was then that Law peeked out at the group—ten or twelve men and women, all adults standing around in a cluster, and amidst them all was a second towering blond man, intent hidden behind the tinted lenses of his glasses, and beneath that a wicked grin._

* * *

Law and sleep had a strange relationship. He'd avoid it 'til his death if he could, but whenever it finally caught him in its grasp he found himself never wanting to wake up. Those instances where exhaustion got the best of him were so blissful, so relaxing that he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, not for a second. Sinking into the plush surface of the couch, bundled in the warmth of the blanket wrapped around him, it made him feel like everything was alright.

But reality was cruel and he was reminded of that when he felt someone poking his cheek. His brows furrowed into their usual angered creasing but he fought the feeling, tried to ignore it under the naive pretence that it would go away. It didn't, of course. Poke. Poke poke. The feeling was aggravating but he was far too exhausted to let it get to him and, again, forced the feeling from his mind. No, he was comfortable and relaxed and _damn everything_ he needed the sleep.

Suddenly a small hand was pulling on his nose and his eyes shot open with a glare so intense that it could peel paint. Luffy didn't even flinch though, the pest, simply blinking innocently down at Law from where he was propped up on the back of the couch.

" _What_ ," Law bit out through clenched teeth, exhaustion rolling off him in waves.

Luffy didn't smile as he expected him to, though. He thought for sure the boy would put on that shit-eating grin he always wore and laugh, but he didn't. "Where's Ace?"

Law's tired mind took a moment to register the question and when he did he sighed, forcing himself upright and pinching the bridge of his nose. Ace hadn't yet returned. He left pretty early in the night and it was… well, Law wasn't sure of the exact time, but it was definitely late. He couldn't blame Luffy for worrying. "He's safe," he assured, a groggy edge to his voice that told of his bad mood. "He'll be back by morning. Go sleep."

The boy whined, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he stared downwards. "Can I stay with you? Ace normally stays with me at night, 'til I fall asleep."

Law frowned and his thoughts told of just how much he'd like to distance himself from the brat. He wasn't much of a 'kid' person, and tolerating this one in particular took the patience of the gods. But the words Luffy spoke were curious; the brothers had been given separate rooms, there had been plenty empty, so… "Why is that?"

Luffy flinched, his grip on his shirt tightening, and he averted his eyes in an obvious manner, body language speaking for itself. "S-sometimes," his voice was small, barely audible as more than a hushed whisper, "sometimes when I go to sleep I dream that Sabo's gonna eat me… So Ace stays to keep me safe."

Law's mouth twitched, gaze softening. The boy knew exactly what was going on; he didn't need Ace to sugarcoat it the way he had been. With a burdened sigh he reached over to pat Luffy's head and then rose, heading towards the lab. "Come on. You can check on your brother with me."

There was a still stretch of comprehension before a familiar grin broke across Luffy's face and he went bounding after Law. "Okay! I can help!"

He rolled his eyes, wondering just what, exactly, the boy thought he could do to 'help', but didn't question it. He stepped into the dark lab, flicking on the lights, and as the room lit up his eyes fell on the restrained blond in the corner.

Asleep.

Zombies… zombies _didn't_ sleep.

Pressing his lips taut he closed the distance between them, the steps clacking against the floor not enough to rouse his subject. But Luffy beat him there, zipping past and shaking Sabo's shoulder. For someone who just claimed to have nightmares about his brother eating him, he seemed pretty carefree.

"Sabooooo," the boy called, tugging at the blond's tattered shirt, "Saboooo wake uuuuuup!"

Law rolled his eyes but tensed when Sabo stirred, tired eyes forced open and fixing to the one pestering him awake. Otherwise he didn't seem to react much, not even when Luffy decided to make Sabo's lap his own personal chair. He'd been even less active than before that night…

Luffy pouted, looking up at Law. "Hey, hey, I think Sabo's hungry. Can we get him food? Pleeeeease?"

He narrowed his eyes, about to outright refuse. Ignoring the fact that zombies ate _humans_ , the risk of taking that tape off his mouth outweighed the potential benefits of getting Sabo to eat. It wasn't like zombies could very well _die_ so Law saw little harm in leaving him as he was…

But admittedly Sabo's cheeks were a little gaunt. And with the fact that he hadn't been able to move around all that much over the past two weeks…

No, no. None of that mattered because he was already dead—-and damn it all Law cursed himself with the force of a thousands suns when he found himself turning into the kitchen to heat up some canned food. Sometimes he hated Luffy, the ever-oblivious, manipulative runt. But more than anything he hated himself for always giving in to his demands. As he waited for their last can of soup to heat up his mind conjured a thousand ways that things could go wrong and yet even still he was headed back to his lab with a spoon and a bowl and—

"Luffy get away from him!" Law's voice had the boy jumping out of his skin and tumbling back, tripping over his own feet in the rush to obey. In the short span he'd left the brothers unattended the tape over Sabo's mouth had been removed.

Law put himself between them, cautiously setting the bowl down on one of the benches before whirling around to stare down at Luffy, arms crossed. It was like he didn't have any sense of danger!

Luffy's eyes immediately fell away, slumped stance sure sign of his guilt. He _knew_ what he'd done, there was no question about that. He wore his guilt on his sleeve. "I-I just thought… Sabo can't eat if he can't…"

Law's anger drained away, leaving exhaustion in its wake, and he rubbed his temple to quell the stirring headache he found himself subjected to. He didn't have the energy for a much-deserved lecture right now. "I want you to stand by the door. If anything goes wrong, close it and wait for Ace to get back. Understand?"

With a quiet nod answer enough, Law turned his attention to Sabo, currently working his jaw now that he'd some regained mobility. To say it was foolish wouldn't be quite right. Law _knew_ how stupid he was being. He'd seen so many others make that mistake again and again and again and he _swore_ he never would but despite all of his knowledge he found himself picking up the steaming bowl of soup and inching towards danger. It would be okay because Sabo was restrained, he assured. But really the restraints only kept his arms in place, not his legs, and with a bite being a sure cause of death he felt anxiety bubble up in the pit of his stomach. This was stupid. It was dangerous.

Soon he was kneeling in front of Sabo, intently watching the groggy green gaze as it searched Law thoughtlessly. But its attention quickly fell to the food, and Sabo's lips twitched.

Law almost asked if he was hungry—-a novice mistake, if not for the fact that zombies couldn't articulate than for the very obvious knowledge that Sabo hadn't eaten at all since dying. And of course the only way he _would_ be eating was if Law assisted him; immobile arms prevented him from gripping the bowl or spoon.

In that moment Law was regretting his life choices.

But of course Luffy was cheering him on excitedly from behind.

Pressing his lips together he smoothed out his expression and slowly inched the first spoonful towards Sabo. He was tense, heart racing and every reflex in his body ready to pull away at the first sign of movement. But there was no need; the rim of the spoon came to press against Sabo's lips yet he didn't open his mouth. Law's frown deepened as he noticed Sabo's eyes had fallen away from the food, seeming to not even notice it was there. Until Sabo realised, he wouldn't be able to eat.

_Fuck._

Law felt like a fool as he cleared his throat, gained the other's attention—-however small it was—and nodded to the spoon. "Open your mouth."

And he did. Slowly Sabo's lips parted and for a moment Law was ready to flinch back. There was no attack, though, no lunge forward or gnashing of teeth against his wrist. And as the bowl of the spoon entered Sabo's mouth he closed it, swallowed.

And the cycle repeated. Again and again.

But zombies couldn't understand speech, could they? They couldn't follow commands.

_Interesting._

* * *

It was insomnia, not work, that kept Law up that night. A million thoughts zipped through his mind with little concern for his exhaustion and despite the very real tiredness that overtook him he found himself tossing about uselessly on the couch, unable to get comfortable. His back ached from the horrid posture he'd adopted during his studies and with an annoyed hiss he threw the blanket off of his legs and marched to the kitchen.

Law's current activity consisted of impatiently tapping his index finger against the counter as he waited for the water to boil. His already bad mood soured further when he saw that they were almost out of instant coffee, which had sadly become his go-to drink during sleepless nights. That was about all they had, water aside. By then even tea was no longer good. One of the items Ace had gone to fetch was coffee. Ace wasn't back, though. It'd been a little over twenty-four hours, and if he wasn't back by morning Law would be forced to leave Luffy alone to gather supplies himself. They were getting low on everything, and they couldn't afford to wait until they were out of food to restock. Unfortunately the food he'd been growing in one of the labs wasn't quite ready to harvest.

He'd heated up some soup as well, figuring that he might as well replenish his strength for the time as daybreak may see him walking the streets and he'd skipped dinner. Luffy ate, though. That brat had the appetite of an ox, which was actually quite an amazing sight considering what he lacked in stature.

Once everything was heated he set it down on a tray and carried it into his lab with the thought that his lack of sleep could lend him more time to his studies… or at least give him a chance to read. There was plenty of material left behind by the previous tenants that he'd never bothered reading. This had been a research facility before he arrived—-freshly abandoned at the time—-and it contained both published and unpublished papers.

Wandering across the room to decide on some reading material he felt himself being watched. Ever-present frown deepening into a scowl he chanced a glance towards Sabo, and sure enough Sabo's green gaze was on him, watching him with increased awareness. It seemed he'd gained some energy after the few meals he'd eaten and Law wasn't sure if that was good or bad; an alert zombie was more dangerous than a tired one.

Ignoring the blatantly obvious audience, Law returned to his seat and sipped at his coffee, slouching as he flipped through the pages with mild disinterest. He read a bit—-slower than usual, exhaustion leading him to fumble over the words—-and every once in awhile he'd catch a glimpse of Sabo ever so interested in what he was doing.

But it wasn't until his first spoonful of soup that he began to care. A sudden grunt cut through the dank air of the lab and he stiffened, eyeing Sabo. Sabo had been silent almost the entire time he'd been there, which was rather uncommon for some zombies. Most were endlessly noisy.

When nothing happened he tried taking another spoonful and was met with a groan, sounding almost whiny in tone and ending in a low gurgle. Law pressed his lips together and dropped the spoon into the bowl, papers forgotten as he sat up straight. "Is this your way of telling me that you're hungry?" He let out a soft snort and rested his head in his palm, watching amusedly.

There was a smaller broken whine and he found himself deflating and walking over, crouching before the blond and stirring the soup. Damn his empathy; Sabo hadn't eaten dinner, either. He hated that he was actually feeling _bad_ for an undead corpse but willed it away as just another sleep-deprived whim. Just as the few times before Sabo gave him little trouble as he helped feed his subject, and he began falling into the motions, paying little attention—

Until teeth were pressed around his hand, holding it in place.

The spoon clattered to the ground with a metallic chime that bounced off the walls and Law desperately resisted the urge to pull his hand away, staring into dull green eyes that held no care for what Sabo had done. He swallowed back his panic, waiting for Sabo to bite down and pass the infection onto him. But almost two minutes later Sabo's jaw loosened, releasing the hand without breaking the skin, and his head slumped down until he was staring almost sorrowfully at the fallen spoon.

Law reeled back his hand and shifted away to look it over, hands shaking even as he found no injury—-nothing there apart from light imprints of the teeth that had previously fixed him in place. He was left no time to dwell on the moment as Sabo jerked, causing Law to jump.

...He was trying to reach the bloody spoon. He was trying to reach it despite his restraints, not even acknowledging the fact that they were there or that his movements were restricted. He just kept trying.

Law ran a shaking hand through his hair with a long internal slur of insults directed at himself as he pulled the spoon away from Sabo's reach, confused eyes lifting to his face. He eyed the spoon before sighing.

"M-more."

Law's eyes snapped up, jaw slack as he stared at the zombie. The voice had been quiet, hoarse as though it hadn't been used in a long while. Which it hadn't, of course, but…

Eventually he recomposed, smoothing out his expression as he rose to his feet. "It's dirty. I'll… get you a clean one."

It was an excuse, really—-just a chance to allow himself a moment to step back from the situation and breathe, and as he made his way to the kitchen he found his motions more automatic than not. A zombie just… spoke. He knew it was because of his studies. It had to be. But even still he couldn't shake the strange feeling it gave him to for once see actual progress in his work. There had been years worth of dead ends and failures and now, finally… It was a little unnerving.

As he left the kitchen he heard a noise coming from the front entrance, a rattle of the knob, quiver of the wood. He stilled, waiting at the base of the stairs with the new spoon clutched tightly at his side. The knob jiggled a bit before turning fully, a creak announcing the opening of the door, and Law let out a relieved breath as a familiar head of matted black hair poked inside.

"Thought you were dead," he greeted, shifting his weight as the tension left his body.

Ace snorted as he secured the door shut and started down the steps, a large bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm not so easy to kill. Had a lot of 'em down by the store. Wasn't gonna risk it, y'know?"

"A wise decision," Law snorted.

Ace sauntered down the steps and dropped the bag onto the couch before dropping down next to it and letting out a burdened breath. "Zombies ain't shit if they're alone. Too slow to really do anything unless they catch ya off-guard. But they're a bitch in groups."

"I know," Law replied absently, peeking into the lab. Sabo had moved on to trying to grab the bowl. It… wasn't going well, and the blond's growing frustration was actually quite amusing. "I've been around them since I was young."

"Yeah, well…" He turned to see Ace frowning hard at the wall, eyes distant. "We haven't. We, uh… we thought we could make it through one day. We'd just found food—-wanted to hurry and eat, yeah? There were _hundreds_ of them, though, and I thought we could sprint past like a fuckin' idiot. I tripped, 'n I was carrying Lu, so Sabo came over, and…"

 _And got bit_ , Law finished internally, not at all surprised that the incident somehow centred around Ace. From the stories he'd been told both brothers were reckless but Ace put caution to the wind in a way that Sabo did not. Sabo knew when to quit. He weighed the risks, level-headed to some degree.

"I—"

A groan of frustration broke through whatever it was Law was going to say and Ace's eyes widened, snapping towards the lab. "The fuck—-was that _Sabo_?"

Heaving a sigh Law leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he tapped thoughtfully against his bicep. "I'd been meaning to speak to you about that. There has been… progress, of a sort." Not what he had intended, but any news was good news and he could work with this.

Ace's eyes lingered over the lab entrance a little longer, struggling to force his attention back to Law. "...Progress? What—-what do you _mean_? Y-you said he was a fuckin' lost cause!"

Law held a hand up to halt the ensuing rant, too tired to be dealing with that man's temper. "And I believed that was the case. But while looking for a cure it seems that I found something else."

"Something else?" Ace echoed softly. "Is he—"

"He's still dead," came the sharp answer, "but he seems to be regaining some level of thought. I can't say that he will keep improving, however. I really don't know."

The conversation fell flat, silence broken only by the increasingly agitated grunts and whines from beyond the door. Ace had gone pale, a trembling hand carding through his hair as he took a pressured step back, eyes darting around as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Then he was lunging forward towards the door, grabbing the handle but not quite having the will to turn it, and he let out a shuddering breath. "C-can I…?"

Law sighed, pushing past Ace to push the door open himself, offering a nod. Once inside the lab he made a beeline for the annoyed zombie, who _somehow_ managed to kick the bowl further away in his struggles, and knelt down. His heart began racing at their close proximity, still a bit shaken from earlier, but none of that showed on his face as he began stirring the soup with the clean spoon.

Sabo wasn't looking at him, though. His focus was instead on the one behind Law who was making a slow, cautious approach.

"You sure that's safe?" Ace wondered, coming to stop beside Law but not quite ready to lower himself, all manner of grace vacant from his stance. There was still a slight tremble to his voice and he steadied his hands by crossing them over his chest. "Does… does he remember m-me?"

"I can't be certain, and I believe it's too soon for something like that." When he held the spoon up Sabo immediately forgot about Ace in favour of eating. Law found himself wondering if his subject could still taste. Perhaps one day he would be able to ask. "It isn't certain that his condition will continue to improve. For all we know he could regress back into normal undead behaviour. If he does show continual progress, however…"

Ace licked his lips, finally gaining the confidence to pull a chair over and sit down in front of his brother. "What? What will you do then?"

Before he could answer there was a tired groan from the doorway, and all of their heads snapped towards it to see a half-asleep Luffy stumbling in, a tiny hand wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Wha's with all th' noise…?" He blearily searched the room before noticing Ace and his eyes snapped open, a wide grin breaking out across his face. "ACE!" Immediately he launched himself at his brother, his tiny form obstructed by the large arms that came to surround him.

"Hey there, Lu," Ace breathed out, tension finally dissolving from his shoulders. "Miss me? Brought ya some food."

"I thought y-you…" A hiccup interrupted his thoughts. The boy sure was quick to cry…

"Me? Nah. I'm not so easy to kill."

"S-Sabo said that, too."

Ace jerked slightly at that, pulling away to flick the boy's nose. "Well, he's gettin' better, isn't he? So he didn't lie, ya little shit."

Luffy sniffled, looking over at Sabo. "Y-yeah. Right!" Before they could stop the little pest he was already waddling over and wrapping the zombie in a hug.

"Lu, don't—"

"Get better soon, okay? Then we can play together again!" Sabo just stared down at the boy, not making a move even as Luffy poked at the bite mark on his wrist. "Ace is so boooring, 'n the doctor guy's always busy."

"O-oi! The hell is that s'pposed to—-get over here you shit!"

In the ensuing argument Law just sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the nearby workbench. His body felt weighted with a well-known exhaustion pressing into him. He would discuss their options with Ace further once things became clear. For now rest was the most prominent thing on his mind, and despite the shouts from the two loudmouths drowning out the silence it was all too easy for him to slip off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Law could fight—or that was what he told himself whenever he pressed his hands to the glass window of the pickup to watch the group at work. The resounding bang of gunshots was something he'd grown used to, at least after Rocinante had procured him some earplugs. He'd started watching more, observing, a twinge of jealousy running through him… and maybe a pinch of guilt. Stuck immobile in their truck, untrusted as they entered clusters of walking rot and resupplied time after time, without fail. It wasn't as though he_ liked _the group. He didn't even respect most of them. But despite it all, despite their horrible personalities, their selfishness, he admired them._

_A stray gunshot and subsequent yelp had the zombies swarming, and he let out a sigh._

_All except Corazon._

_It was a weird sort of nickname that had been given to Rocinante. Corazon—'heart'—a tribute to his character and wealth of kindness, at least that was Law's guess. He was a man who 'hated' children yet by then had dragged a few of them along for the journey, if only temporarily until their caregivers were found. Law was the only one who still remained. But no matter how far his kindness extended it could never reach far enough to excuse his utterly absurd incoordination._

_Corazon slid into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut and with panting breath started the vehicle and floored it, all the while the child beside him watched on with a dull glare. True to form he'd nearly gotten himself and those around him killed—slipped, fell, accidentally pulled the trigger of his pistol and shot into the air, throwing the zombies into a frenzy—and narrowly escaped with the help of his brother. The fact that they_ were _brothers was the only reason Law could come up with for why Corazon's constant blunders were tolerated._

" _Give me the gun," Law commanded, hand held out in waiting._

_Corazon glanced over briefly before letting out a small, amused snort and grinning, trying to push away the look of stress prominent in the sweat of his brow. "A kid like you? Not a chance."_

_His glare darkened before his hand fell and he shifted in his seat to stare out the window at the scrolling scenery. "I'd be a safer bet than you."_

" _Oh yeah? Well—" The words cut abruptly and Corazon's shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh. "...Well you're probably right. But still. Ain't happening. Not while I'm still around."_

" _You're not going to be around long if you keep pulling shit like that."_

_Corazon's brow twitch and he narrowed his eyes, watching Law for a moment before falling silent. It didn't last—it never lasted with him—and soon he was drumming his fingertips along the steering wheel. "Guns aren't a smart weapon of choice. They can damage your hearing, and it's easy for things to go wrong and someone to end up hurt," he muttered quietly. "You'd be better off with a crossbow, or—see if Diamante will give you a few lessons on swordplay."_

_Law ignored him, at least on the surface. Corazon should have taken his own advice. But despite the sour look on his face he felt a large hand tousle his hair, a laugh following suit, and he let out an annoyed grunt as he shoved the hand away._

_Corazon didn't mind, a smile on his face. "Don't try to be like_ them _, Law. Do things your own way. You're better than them."_

* * *

Ace's insistence in being with his brother proved a blessing and a curse. It was great that Law didn't have to halt his work every few hours to hand-feed his subject, and it gave him more time to focus on other things. His productivity had been up, and he'd been able to write observations whenever Ace fed and interacted with Sabo which he hadn't been able to do before. The problems started with the fact that it meant he had to tolerate both Ace and Luffy _in his lab_ —-two loudmouths who didn't know the meaning of the term 'peace and quiet'. If it weren't for that fact all would have been grand but the constant noise and lack of escape proved vexing for the reclusive doctor. He wanted his bloody privacy back. It wasn't such a problem back when it had just been Sabo… Sabo was quiet, and the only thing annoying about him was his unabashed staring.

Still, the pros outweighed the cons and Law was well aware that this was just another nuisance he would have to get used to.

Luffy had been right, surprisingly—-after a while Sabo started to _smell_. It wasn't rot, though, nothing like that. Just like with anyone else, weeks without bathing left him with a pretty bad stench, and getting near him was a bit… burdensome because of it. So while they weren't entirely sure it would be safe they'd reached a point where they had to at least make an attempt at getting him clean.

Luffy was sent to his room—-not that the brat actually went _willingly_ —-and the two left had agreed that the safest bet was to do this together. After all, if Sabo _were_ to try anything then it would have been good to have backup. Law wasn't very strong but he wasn't weak, either, and he could hold his own. Ace, well… Ace had a lot of physical strength, even if his reflexes weren't quite as sharp.

The first challenge presented itself when they tried to cover Sabo's mouth—-for safety, of course, but they'd be damned if the blond actually stayed still long enough to do it. He'd pull his face away every time the cloth went within eyesight, and after several failed attempts he even curled up and hid his face against his legs and _stayed_ that way.

They looked between one another, Ace rubbing the back of his neck. "Y'wanna just leave it?"

"That's not safe, Portgas."

"No shit, but he doesn't like it. Only choice is to do it or let him stink up the place." He snorted, absently kicking at the ground. "Gettin' a lot more stubborn, huh? Kinda like before."

Law glared at the zombie and then sighed, running a stressed hand through his hair as he resigned himself to the fact that they may end up with another one of the infected on their hands if this didn't go as planned. Well, Ace was wearing his gloves, and at least if _Ace_ was the one bitten Law would have another test subject to work with. "Get the restraints off. I'll wait at the tub."

Not waiting for an answer he walked out of the room, down the hall towards the bathroom where he rolled up his sleeves. But before he could take a seat he paused, his ever-present frown deepening. Sabo was still wearing the same clothes he'd died in, and the more he thought about it the more disgusting he found it. Out of habit he'd sterilized himself and everything that came into contact with the zombie, mostly as a precaution against the virus—-because with his luck it'd mutated and he'd be at risk of person-to-person transmission, and he didn't even want to _think_ of the possibility of an airborne pathogen—-but he hadn't really thought of just how… _disgusting_ Sabo's hygiene was. He hadn't given it much mind because he was dealing with a zombie and they were rather repulsive creatures to begin with…

Heaving a sigh and scratching his head, Law peeked out into the hall to see Ace wasn't yet there and slipped into another room, grabbing out some of his more casual clothes. Sabo was shorter so they would would be a bit baggy, especially the pants, but Law bet that if there was any semblance of self-awareness in that zombie's head he would appreciate the fact that the outfit didn't smell like shit warmed over.

As he exited the room he paused, noticing the brothers at the far end of the hall, Ace with his arm wrapped around Sabo's torso, providing him support as they slowly neared. _Very_ slowly, even for a zombie. Well, Sabo hadn't really been able to stand well since he'd died so it was understandable, especially as Law came to notice the trembling of his legs. So he said nothing as he crossed back into the bathroom and set the change of clothes down on the counter.

The moment the pair entered he scrunched up his nose at the smell, internally chastising himself for not getting to this sooner. In all fairness they hadn't been sure Sabo wouldn't attack them if they unchained him… Well, they _still_ didn't. They'd just decided to risk it. Law stepped aside to allow them to pass, and watched as Sabo was set down on the toilet, Ace beginning to remove the tattered clothes covering him. Law made a face, staring at the discarded pieces of filth as they were tossed carelessly onto the floor.

To Sabo's confusion Ace just smiled—one of those 'big brother' smiles he was so prone to giving to Luffy—and helped Sabo up once more. "C'mon, Bo. Let's get ya into the tub."

"Bo?"

"Yeah, Bo. _You_ , dumbass. Now hurry it up."

Law shook his head, not even bothering to ask when Sabo'd started speaking again. To Law's knowledge he hadn't made a peep since that first time, but Ace usually stayed alone with him in the mornings. It was possible Sabo spoke more to his brothers. "I'll dispose of these. Will you be alright without me?"

Ace snorted. "Think I can take care a' my brother just fine, thanks."

"Whatever you say, Portgas."

Law snatched the dirty clothes off the ground and wandered out of the room, tossing them in the nearest garbage and staring at them with disdain. The longer he looked, the more ashamed he felt for letting it get to that point. He was starting to wonder if he should start listening to Luffy… and as soon as that thought entered his mind he discarded it. This was the very same brat who thought cuddling up to a _zombie_ was a good idea. Just the thought was absurd.

When he returned to the bathroom he found Sabo's hair already lathered, and he took a spot against the wall, absently watching for any suspicious movement. Ace only needed him there incase something happened—to help restrain the threat. But otherwise Ace had it under control, and seemed more than willing to take care of his brother himself. So Law just crossed his arms and watched, his eyes falling curiously to the scars on Sabo's chest and back as Sabo twisted around to stare at him. It was all too reminiscent of another heavily-scarred blond, and he found himself wondering of the origins of those marks. Well, it wasn't like Sabo could explain in the state that he was in. He didn't seem very cognitively aware… but Law wouldn't know for sure until he ran tests.

He fell from his thoughts as Ace began explaining how to use soap—Law never thought he'd actually bear witness to such a sight—by mimicking the motions with his hands and then handing the bar off to Sabo. Sabo almost tried eating it once or twice before getting it right, running the soap across his arms and torso, and as time passed Law became curious. It was slow, but… Sabo learned. So just how much had his state improved?

"Damn it, Sabo, I told you not to eat it!" Ace snatched the bar away with a groan, a sigh following as Sabo's face scrunched up in disgust. "Alright, let's just… let's wash you up one more time, just incase we missed a spot."

Sabo pouted. "More?"

" _Yes_ , more. Now hold still a sec."

* * *

Set out before Law were stacks of picture cards organized by category that he and Ace had put together earlier in the night, before Ace left to hunt for supplies. Well, Luffy had made some as well. He'd wanted to 'help'. But those cards were so incomprehensible that they wouldn't be able to use them. Of course Ace had _told_ Luffy they would… but the practical application of those badly-drawn cards was non-existent.

Across sat Sabo, looking just as dazed and confused as always as he tugged at the restraint around his ankle. After a bit of arguing Law agreed to just keep the subject tied at the ankle as a precaution should Sabo's attitude take a turn for the worse which left him mobile enough to wander about half the lab and use his hands… not that he could walk well or hold things steady regardless.

The earlier bath had left Law wanting to test out just how improved Sabo's intellect was. It was clear he'd relearned some things and even picked up a few words here and there—not enough to form sentences, but still something. The question was just how deep those improvements ran, and seeing as it was just before dinner he thought it as good a time as any to test it out. Of course, being so close to their scheduled meal could just leave Sabo irritable… He would take that risk.

Law grabbed the first pile and set out four of the papers in front of Sabo. Each had a face on it—simple but distinguished enough to make out. Naturally, since it was possible Sabo didn't remember anything from before his death, the faces were of each of them—the people that he would certainly know. It would be interesting to see if he could make the connection between the pictures and their real life counterparts. "Are you listening?" Sabo looked up. That was as good an answer as any. "Good. I want you to show me where Ace is."

Sabo straightened up in his seat and immediately his head turned side to side, eyes searching the room and his confusion growing when he saw no one. Alright, that was fine. Maybe Law wasn't specific enough. To correct this problem he tapped each of the papers.

"These. Which of these looks like Ace?"

Sabo stared vacantly down at the drawings, head cocked to the side as that blank look on his face persisted. Eventually his eyes fixed to the one with freckles and a stupid hat, and he let out a short grunt.

Law narrowed his eyes. "Who is that?"

"Ace..."

So it worked. Law took a moment to record his observations as best he could before folding his hands together. "And where is Luffy?"

Sabo's eyes instantly snapped to the drawing next to the first, the one with a scar under the left eye. "Luffy."

"And where am I?" He somehow doubted Sabo had picked up his name and hoped the question would be understood if slightly rephrased, and to his surprise green eyes fell on him.

Sabo smiled, mimicking Law from earlier as he pointed directly at the only other person in the room. "Law."

...So he had picked it up, after all. Law sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Not exactly what I wanted, but I suppose it works." Sabo must have thought that the papers acted as substitutes for people who weren't there. "And? Who is the last one?"

The question was met with silence as Sabo looked down, staring at the only light-haired drawing with ever-growing confusion. He was given a good few minutes, but with no sign of an answer coming anytime soon Law deemed it a failure. He wondered if this meant Sabo wasn't very self-aware.

"That's you," he elaborated, and to his amusement Sabo's eyes widened, staring even harder at the picture.

"...Bo?"

"Yes, Bo. Sabo."

"Sabo…"

Law narrowed his eyes. Something about that seemed a little… off. If he wasn't self-aware then he wouldn't understand that concept…

In a flash of thought Law stood, leaving momentarily to grab a small mirror and returning to hold it up to his subject. The more he thought about it the more he realised Sabo never would have had a chance to look at his reflection. "This is you."

Sabo looked at it with wonder, pressing the fingers of one hand against the sharp, reflective surface and the other to his face, a slow-growing smile across his lips. There was this strange sense of wonder that crossed him as he came to fully understand what he was seeing, and as Law sat down and collected the four cards he found himself amused.

The next set was laid out while Sabo was still distracting himself with the mirror, a very plain assortment of simple items. There wasn't all that much to them and they made sure only to put things Sabo knew and came into contact with over the past few weeks—things like utensils, cans, glasses and the like. After a while Sabo seemed to notice and placed the hand mirror on the counter to face them curiously, brows furrowed.

Law gave him a few brief moments of analysis before clearing his throat and gathering his subject's attention. "I'm going to point to something and you're to tell me what it's called. Do you understand?"

There was a moment of hesitance before Sabo nodded, staring hard at the cards as though to show his focus. Perhaps he was starting to grasp just what Law was trying to do. The moment the first card was pointed out Sabo took a breath, "Bowl." He seemed almost proud of himself, but it didn't last when it came to the second one—the spoon.

Law sighed. So he hadn't memorised many words yet. Alright, new plan. "Sabo," he called, regaining the other's attention. "I'm going to say a word and you point to the picture, just like before. Okay?"

Sabo's shoulders slouched and he nodded.

"Spoon." Sabo tapped the card he'd just been staring at. "Glass. Book."

This went on for a while and ended with every word and drawing correctly matched, far better than what Law was expecting. It seemed that the zombie—could he even be called that at this point?—knew the words but had trouble recalling them from memory on his own. Names were easier. Names had been repeated over and over again by his brothers who had been trying to get him to learn them, but it wasn't as though they'd gone out of their way to do the same with common household items.

This was getting interesting…

Law broke from his thoughts following a tug at his sleeve, looking over to stare at round, green eyes. "Yes?"

"Food."

He blinked, then looking over at the clock. The half hour they had before dinner had been reached and so the rest would have to wait for another day. If he learned anything from their session it was that Sabo inexplicably knew how to tell time… Theories on that would have to wait. Perhaps Sabo was just getting hungry. Pushing that to the back of his mind he sighed and rose. "I'll get you something. Wait here."

But before he could leave he caught Sabo staring at him. "Law?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

_It wasn't uncommon for Law to wake to the sounds of gritted arguing hushed beneath the crackle of fire. He could always push it back out of thought and try to fall back asleep, nestled safely in the seat of the truck—even if it wasn't all that comfortable. Slowly the voices faded into background static and he drifted off…_

_The slam of the truck door jolted him from that perfect sleep and he leapt upright, seeing an angry blond trying to find his keys through the dark, and before he could get curious enough to ask what was going on the engine revved and they pulled off the dirt path onto the main road. Law spun around in his seat, staring through the back window at the shrinking campsite, and his stomach dropped. What…?_

_He sat back down, watching Corazon, a sense of unease overcoming him when the silence wasn't filled by the man's incessant rambling. "...What's going on?" he tried, ignoring the lump in his throat._

" _Nothing," Corazon muttered, and as blue eyes turned to Law he let out a sigh, reaching over to pat the boy's hair. "It's fine. You get some rest, alright? I'll uh… I'll wake you up in a bit."_

_Law nodded but never closed his eyes. And as much as he knew something was wrong, something stronger told him not to ask._

* * *

Law wouldn't admit that he was getting irritated, kicking at the barely-there remnants of a corpse as he trudged down the street alone, tapping the sheath of his nodachi against his shoulder in visible show of his agitation. This was the first time he'd had to leave the lab since Ace had taken over gathering, and he wasn't all that happy about it. True, perhaps he'd gotten too used to relying on Ace to get whatever he needed, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel disgusted as he wandered through a town that stank of decay.

He wanted another subject. He wanted _proof_ that it was his drug that was helping Sabo and not some unknown third element at work. Ace couldn't be left up to the task because he didn't have the amount of experience with the dead that Law did. Law'd spent _years_ now learning to capture and evade them, and though it was still very much a risk he _needed_ to know.

The problem arose when two hours into his search he found nothing of use. Oh there were zombies alright. There were zombies _everywhere_ , wandering around aimlessly alone or in small groups of two or three. But Sabo hadn't begun to rot. He hadn't been dead more than an hour before the drug had been administered and that, theoretically, was the reason it worked. But all that was out there were long-dead, half decayed corpses barely able to carry their own weight without stumbling. There were no fresh victims, no bitten survivors, no one on the brink of death. Even if it _did_ work on those zombies it would have been cruel to try to bring them back when their bodies were literally and figuratively falling apart.

A morbid part of him wondered if one of the survivors would get bitten the next time they went gathering, or if one already was. They could just be hiding out, and should he find them…

But he wasn't so fortunate, and the day ended with him dragging his feet across town for no goddamn reason. He couldn't help but curse the scientists studying the epidemic who lived _outside_ the quarantined zones. They no doubt had access to whatever they needed from subject to equipment—and a part of him just wanted to join in on their research instead of hanging around the dingy abandoned facility he'd currently settled in. But with the quarantine in effect there was only one border accepting entry, and it wasn't all that close. Plus the only example of his work _succeeding_ was Sabo whose blood contained the virus and who would be instantly denied entry.

Well, that and the fact that Law _may_ have been working as an unlicensed doctor all those years.

Defeated, Law stepped into the facility and systematically unlocked the basement door to return to their little bunker, trudging down the stairs only to hear bickering echo and bounce against the walls. He sighed, instantly knowing who the culprits were before catching sight of them on the far side of the lobby.

"I wanna go out!"

"For the last time: _no_ , Luffy. Do you know how dangerous it is out there?! Fuck, did you see what happened to _Sabo_?!"

"But I wanna go!" the boy countered, his voice wavering slightly as he balled his hands into fists and clutched tightly to the hem of his shirt. "You always leave me here! I wanna go with you!"

"Damn it, Luffy…"

Law paused at the bottom of the stairs, remaining silent so as to not interrupt. That wasn't the first time the brothers had fought on that topic and it wouldn't be the last, he was sure. It seemed his silence didn't go unnoticed as both brothers turned to him, looking tired in their own right.

Luffy wandered off to his room to sulk and Ace sighed, falling to the couch and sinking into the cushions as he ran a stressed hand through his hair. Law was cautious, but after a moment stepped inside and began shrugging off his coat wordlessly, peering over at Ace's hunched form every now and again.

"Feels like I'm the bad guy," Ace murmured, ending in a bitter snort. "Makes me feel so goddamn guilty jus' 'cause I'm trying to keep him safe. Little brat."

He pressed his lips together, hanging up his coat on one of the empty hooks and decidedly saying nothing to the poor bastard on the couch. He did, however, take a seat beside Ace, looking to the left at the door to his lab.

"How'd it go?" Ace mumbled in question after relaxing, absently fiddling with his hat.

It was Law's turn to be depressed as he let out a burdened sigh. "I don't believe I'll be able to find another subject here. This town doesn't have many survivors left. Most have moved out into the forests, or to less populated areas."

"An' you stay 'cause of your research?"

"Mostly," he answered, leaning over to knock against the wall. "The basement of this facility is secure. Even if something got into the upper levels it can be fully locked down, and has plenty of storage space and the tools necessary to grow our own food, even if the quantity leaves something to be desired."

"Point." When the silence returned Ace seemed to get anxious as he bent the brim of his hat, eyeing the medallions. "Sabo got this for me, back a few years ago. Said it suited me. 'Course, he doesn't remember that."

Law hummed in acknowledgement, returning to staring at the door, wondering if his subject was getting hungry yet. Well, he didn't hear any annoyed groans. That was a good sign; Sabo could get quite vocal when he needed to eat. "He may, eventually."

Ace blinked, looking over. "Ya made some progress?"

He shrugged. "Nothing concrete, but he seems to be remembering, not relearning. He spelled out his name the other day without my ever showing him, and he knows the names of various plants and animals. I recall you grew up in the forest?"

"Y-yeah, uh…" Ace cleared his throat. "We had t' learn about shit like that to keep ourselves safe. Lu always tried to eat whatever he thought looked good. He'll remember?"

"I can't make guarantees—"

Law ate his words as he saw the knob turn, door creaking open to reveal a confused-looking blond standing in the entranceway. Immediately he shot Ace a glare. " _What—_ "

"I didn't fuckin' do it!"

"You—"

"Hey," Sabo's voice cut in, immediately silencing both parties as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking between them with no interest whatsoever in their bickering. "'M hungry."

Law's eyes widened as Ace shakily rose to his feet and cleared his throat, walking towards the hall. "I'll, uh—I'll go grab you somethin'. Hold on a sec."

The two of them were left alone as Ace hurried to the kitchen, and despite Sabo's good behaviour thus far Law couldn't help the wariness he felt. "How did you undo the restraint?" Sabo said not a word, grinning as he held up a key, and Law cursed himself internally. He'd left it in one of the lab cabinets… Apparently Sabo had been watching. "How annoying."

Sabo's grin widened teasingly before he placed the key on the arm of the couch, his hand against one of the cushions, and pressed into it curiously, watching as it sank down under the force. Right, he hadn't really spent any time out of the lab… That was evident enough in the way his eyes wandered about with unabashed curiosity. "Gets lonely."

Law pressed his lips together, narrowed eyes peering up at Sabo as he remembered to kick off his shoes. "In the lab?" There was a nod. He was speaking rather well compared to last week… "How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

He rolled his eyes. "Otherwise?"

Sabo wandered down the hall, Law's watchful eye following his movements as he peered through the crack in Luffy's bedroom door. "...Good."

The moment he heard the voice Luffy flung open the door and grinned, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. "Sabo!"

Sabo ruffled Luffy's hair, going along with it as he was tugged into the bedroom, listening as the boy rambled on and on about this and that without saying a word himself.

Law wouldn't admit that he smiled, but it was nice to see something good come of all this tragedy.

* * *

Luffy had fallen asleep. Sabo as well, it seemed, as both were hunched against the wall with their plates and cutlery discarded on the floor beside them. It was a strangely ordinary look, and by looking at them you never would have guessed that one was supposed to be dead. Even the pallid complexion of Sabo's skin could be written off as poor nutrition or illness, and the only thing that said otherwise was the scar on his wrist from a bite long since healed.

The two remaining had taken to the kitchen so as to not disturb the younger brothers, Law with a fresh cup of black coffee and Ace with some booze he'd lifted from someplace—it didn't matter where and Law was too focused on everything going on with his little experiment to really ask, going over recent developments in his head. The way things were progressing… he thought, perhaps, that it was time to discuss where to go from here. As much as their little basement was secure eventually problems would arise. It was possible their plants would die, or something would managed to sneak its way in. Perhaps Luffy would go stir-crazy and get himself into trouble. And then there was the progression of his studies…

It was staring at the bottle that saw Ace breaking the contemplative stillness that befell, his eyes watching his reflection as he turned the drink in his hand. "Y'know, I'm kinda surprised. Found quite a bit a' booze here. Y'don't really see it much these days."

"And here you are wasting it all."

Ace let out a snort, taking his first sip. "Stop spoiling my fun. Ass."

Law turned his attention instead to the few notebooks he'd sprawled out across the table—all of the notes he'd collected over the past… _however_ -long the brothers had been staying with him. Months now, wasn't it? He was never good at keeping track of the days. "Pharmacies and hospitals are always raided first. We can ration food but should someone require immediate medical attention… well. Those supplies fell short, and so people turned to alcohol to clean wounds. The strong stuff, naturally."

Ace snickered and nodded, taking another sip before setting the bottle down heavily on the tabletop. "Stings like a bitch, too. I stepped on something once when we were running from a hoard—can't remember what, really. Lu was freaking out 'cause my foot was so bloody he thought I'd been bitten. Dunno how the hell they would have gotten me on the foot _through my shoe_ , but you know Lu and his imagination. Was before we got ahold of some steel-toed boots. Anyway, Bo was calm. Cleaned me up, but we had no antiseptic left, so."

He nodded, flipping through pages as he listened. He could take a guess at what happened so no more needed to be said. It seemed Sabo had always been the thoughtful one who kept his brothers out of trouble. Law could appreciate that if only because he'd had a clueless moron of his own to take care of when he was younger.

When no meaningless conversation formed between their words he pressed his lips together and closed the notebook in his hands, figuring it was best not to keep quiet about his thoughts… as much as he would have liked to. He learned long ago just how dangerous that could be. So he met Ace's stare evenly, leaning back in his seat. "We should leave."

There was a look of very real confusion in immediate response, one that morphed into irritation as Ace gripped the bottleneck firmly. "We _what_? You're the only goddamn reason we stopped moving in the first place! And now that we're all settled in and Sabo's getting better you want us to just up an' leave?"

Law frowned. He'd expected as much. "That's why I'm saying this, Ace." While he didn't like needing to explain himself he sucked in a breath to prepare to do so anyway. After their time together he knew Ace to be a simple man and without proper verbal explanation nothing would get through that thick skull of his—yet another reason Law preferred staying alone. "Your brother's condition is improving but it means nothing if we cannot apply our knowledge."

"The hell it means nothing—you saved his life!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Law murmured quietly, the fingers of his hands tangling together on the table as he thought. "I don't have the resources necessary to progress like this. There are no other victims I can use as of now and my supplies are starting to run low. If your brother's progress is to mean anything we need to get him into one of the safe zones."

Ace narrowed his eyes and then slouched in place, a sullen look on his face as he a averted his eyes to the floor. "...They'd never let him in. There're these uh, these tests they put you through before they accept—"

"They will." Law's voice left no room for argument as he drummed his nails against the table anxiously. He knew Sabo wouldn't pass the blood test. Hell, they wouldn't even make it past the preliminary inspection. But in his mind there were no other options. If Sabo wasn't studied by proper professionals their progress would never bear fruit. As much as Law did his best in his research there was only so much one man could do, all alone in a dying lab. "I will make sure of it."

"But…"

"Ace," he called, cutting the other off, "we can't remain stagnant. We need to move forward."

"...Yeah. I know."


	4. Chapter 4

_Law was getting tired of driving. Long gone were the days of exploring towns while avoiding hordes under the protection of the group. They were replaced with endless driving, stopping only for gas and for Corazon to sneak into stores that lined the road in search of supplies while_ trying— _poorly—to evade the undead predators ever-present no matter how far they travelled. He would have been better off with the others; this idiot hadn't even thought to take along some food or water._

_Corazon popped out of the convenience store, a goofy grin on his face as he shuffled quietly back over to the car and slipped back into his seat, placing a can of food and a knife onto Law's lap. "Got some breakfast for ya. How're you feeling?"_

_Law frowned, stabbing through the top of the can and working his way around the rim with more than a little difficulty, a fact that he refused to let show on his face. He ignored the question. "Where are we going?"_

_Corazon sighed, scratching the back of his head as he started up the car. "The border."_

" _What border?"_

" _Well," he started, carefully backing out of the driveway—and ignoring it when a straggling corpse walked into the bumper, "there's a town that's blocked off entry."_

" _A lot of towns have done that."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Smartass. Well_ this one _is still open to survivors. If you pass their tests they'll let you in. It's a safer bet than living out here the rest of your life, don't you think? Hey, maybe they can even find your family."_

_Law pressed his lips together, staring down at the half-opened can of beans as he felt his appetite slip away. He knew they wouldn't be there. If they'd survived they wouldn't have just left him there._

_...Would they?_

* * *

It was a familiar scene—Sabo seated across from him, a mess of papers and pencils between them in a sterilized lab that held more failed than ongoing projects. Law's hands were tangled together in his lap, his thumbs fiddling absently as he stared across the table. They had done this every day for—months now, wasn't it? It'd become just as routine as making coffee in the morning or checking on the plants. But this time was a little different from last; this would decide their next steps, and Law was hoping it was for the better.

Sabo wasn't paying Law much mind, his gaze drawn to one of the blank pages as he practiced his writing. It was sloppy, coordination in his hands still lacking, but practice saw it legible and that, in Law's eyes, was great progress. They didn't bother with picture cards anymore, and they'd already went through a speech test. The only thing left, really, was to test just how aware of himself and his surroundings Sabo was.

Law cleared his throat, drawing his subject's attention as Sabo's concentration left and hand paused. "I have some questions to ask you, Sabo."

He blinked and nodded, and easy smile on his face. "What?"

Well, there wasn't any point in dancing around the topic. Law leaned forward, propped up on his elbows. "Do you know what you are?"

"Sabo," the answer came, no hesitation.

Law shook his head. "No, that's _who_. I want you to tell me _what_ you are." He reached out to grasp Sabo's wrist, turning it until the scar was clearly visible. "Do you know what this is?"

That actually caused Sabo pause, his brow creased as he stared closely at the malformed skin of the bite, lips pressed together before he shook his head. "Is it bad?"

"...In a way," Law murmured, and again shook his head. That wasn't right, really. "It was. It's not anymore."

"Oh. Okay." He was as easy to please as ever…

Law sighed, releasing and allowing him to go back to practicing his words. It kept Sabo occupied and it wasn't as though he couldn't answer without having his full attention on the question. From that little exchange it was clear Sabo had no recollection of his death or the events leading up to it. Hell, he probably didn't know a damn thing about zombies, either. The next topic was a little closer to home, though, and he hoped the time Sabo was spending outside of the lab would have helped jog his memories. "Do you know who Ace and Luffy are?"

Sabo nodded, a large grin stretching across his face, and he pulled over another empty paper, beginning to scribble on it. When he was done he held it up, proudly displaying two crudely-drawn stick figures, one with freckles and another with what looked to be a scar under the left eye.

He ran a hand through his hair. Well… Sabo wasn't wrong. "To you. Who they are to you."

"I like them," Sabo shrugged. "Ace is jumpy. Luffy's fun." 'Fun', huh? That was one way to put it.

"They're your brothers. Family," Law added, and he _knew_ Sabo was familiar with the terms—they'd studied them together at some point.

Sabo hummed, leaning back in his chair until it tipped back onto its two hind legs, kept in place by Sabo's balance. "Played together. Outside. Luffy was really little… He kept eating bad things."

Law narrowed his eyes. He remembered his time living in the forest, but not the direct relation…

"You, too?"

"Hm?"

He raised a hand to point at Law. "Are you a brother?"

Law blinked, surprised but a moment before letting out a soft snort and shaking his head. "I'm your doctor. Not your brother."

Sabo seemed to consider that a moment, putting down the pencil to once more look at the skin on his wrist, running his fingers over the bumps and ridges before holding it up. "For this?"

He was a bit surprised Sabo made that connection—surprised and impressed as that showed a greater level of comprehension than what had already been shown. "Yes. For that."

"Will I get better?"

"You should," or rather he already was; Sabo'd surpassed _all_ of his expectations by that point and even if there were no further improvements he'd consider it a great success.

The smile Law was met with was a bit surprising, and maybe just a little bit eerie coming from a member of the undead. "Thanks."

Law averted his eyes at the sudden rush of guilt he felt for the earlier weeks of Sabo's treatment. He didn't make the greatest of doctors. In any case Sabo seemed like he would be okay to make the journey. There had been no sign of relapse during the past few months, and his mind was recovering well… so that settled it. They could leave. "...It's nothing."

* * *

"Oi, Lu! Get your ass over here an' help me pack, you little shit!"

An annoyed whine could be heard from the other room. A bit of shuffling from beyond the partially-closed door and Luffy popped his head out, pouting at his brother. Through the little crack in the door Law could spot Sabo behind the kid, seated comfortably at the base of the bunk as he watched his little brother. "But Aaaace, I wanna play with Sabo!"

Ace rolled his eyes and stomped over, plucking the boy up off the floor and ignoring the squirming as he walked back across the room, plopping Luffy down at the stack of clothes on the couch. "We ain't got time, Lu. Law's not gonna wait for us if we don't get movin'."

Law rolled his eyes from where he knelt at his backpack, none too appreciative of being used as a threat but not protesting either as he checked over his supplies a third time. He wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything, be it food and water, his medical supplies, or the detailed instructions he'd written out over the past week on how to reconstruct the drugs Sabo had been administered. There wouldn't be any going back… which was a bit unfortunate, as Law had grown used to the place. Out of all of the places he'd lived during his travels he'd stayed there the longest, and it'd grown on him.

Luffy seemed to give in, sulking with his lips pulled into a pout as he unenthusiastically folded clothes so that they would take up less space in his pack. "Why doesn't Sabo have t' help? He's going too…"

His brother's answer was a snort, Ace forcing enough room in his own luggage to clear enough to bring a bottle of booze. Or two. "He barely knows where he is half the time an' you wanna put him in charge of supplies? C'mon, we're almost ready. Jus' get those in, would ya?"

"'Kay…"

Sabo came out on his own not long after, kneeling beside Law to watch him curiously, eyes fixed on the backpack as Law's fingers danced around counting everything before zipping it up. Sabo was a little more focused now, which was good—there was no telling what would happen if he were bit again and absent-mindedness could be fatal—and that could be attributed to their decision to wait a couple of extra weeks. Part of the reason was so that they would have time to prepare but mostly it was to give Sabo a chance to get used to walking around. His motor functions improved at about the same rate as his mental health and it was finally apparent that he would be able to run without tripping if the need arose. They'd stolen a map from another group of survivors and worked out the route they would take to the border, going over it several times whenever given a free moment. They were as prepared as they were ever going to be, so they saw no point in drawing it out any longer.

Law slung the bag onto his back, slipping his arms through the straps before packing a second one right beside it. He made sure not to put in as much, and it was all lighter supplies—only one bottle of water. Then when it was all set he held it up to Sabo.

Sabo blinked. "For me?"

He nodded. "Lift your arms a moment." When Sabo complied, Law helped him slip the backpack on, strapping it securely in place. "Does that feel too heavy?"

"No."

"Can you move around alright?"

Experimentally Sabo rose, holding the straps securely and walking around. "Think so. Feels kinda weird." He wandered over to Luffy, looking down at him with a grin. "I'm helping. See?"

Ah. He'd heard what Luffy said, had he? And by extension, Ace… It wasn't hard to guess why he'd left the bedroom.

Luffy blinked up at him and then smiled, hurrying to shove the last of the clothes in his backpack before dragging it over to Ace. "Me too! See, Ace?"

Ace snickered and picked up both his and Luffy's bags with ease. After putting his strength into consideration he'd been made the pack mule of their little group, not that he seemed to mind any. Apparently he'd done the same thing when it had only been the brothers travelling together. "Yeah, yeah. Good job, ya little pest. You didn't forget anything?"

"Nu-uh!"

"You're sure now?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, then." Ace turned to Law in silent question, given a nod in response, and he hefted his little brother into his arm only to hear the brat groan. "Let's get going."

"I can walk!" Luffy protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as the eldest brother trotted up the stairs and, not without a moment of pause, opened the door to the first level of the facility.

Law lagged behind a little, making sure Sabo followed right beside him as the four started out the front door. It was hard to miss the way Sabo reeled back the moment they left the building, or the hurried motion his hand made to cover his nose. Law'd long since gotten used to the smell and he thought those three had, too, but after Luffy had very much the same reaction—though he was more vocal about it—Law assumed the many months they spent inside played a part. He just hoped they didn't gag…

"Wh-what…"

Law held up a hand to silence his subject, pointing to some of the bodies strewn across the ground in answer. Sabo shrunk back again, eyes wide with unease, but he recovered quickly and resumed his trek just behind Law, sticking close to the point of almost tripping the both of them. Well if that was his reaction then he probably knew what he was seeing… Law had honestly thought Sabo would think they were sleeping or something.

The walk through town was relatively silent, as the closer they got to the main streets the more zombies they found roaming about. Sabo seemed to understand that it was in their best interest to keep their volume down. But as they passed the supermarket on their way to the outskirts their blond companion froze.

The three paused, looking back. "Oi, Bo," Ace called softly, just enough to carry his voice across the short distance. "What're you doing? Get your ass in gear."

Sabo blinked, eyes fixed on the large building across the street, and then he pointed. "Wanna go there."

Ace raised an eyebrow, frowning. "What? We gotta keep movin', dumbass. C'mon."

For the first time Sabo didn't listen, his body pivoting around as he began marching towards the building with little regard for the three left behind, and it was in that moment that Law realised just how much of a headache this trip was going to be.

"S-Sabo, what—get back here!"

The moment Ace shouted, Law was covering the idiot's mouth with his hand, growling out a venomous whisper, " _Shut up_. Go hide somewhere with Luffy. I'll bring him back."

Whatever answer he got was muffled by his hand but he assumed it was compliance as he hurried after the idiot currently making his way into the building. Sabo was able to pry open the doors despite his limited strength and looked around with wonder, his steps slow to allow him to soak it all in. Because of this it took no time at all for Law to catch up, but curiosity overrode responsibility and against his better judgement he didn't drag Sabo back to the others, instead observing wordlessly from behind. He hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass later.

Sabo followed a predictable pattern, his steps retracing Law's own from that day all those months ago, into the grocery store and along the aisles. He only stopped when he saw a dark patch on the floor down the mostly-barren canned food section of the store, making a beeline for it. Law followed. He stared down at the now crouching man as pallid fingertips ran across the dried blood on the tiles, Sabo's eyes switching between the mark on the floor and the one on his arm in silence.

It was when he noticed Sabo's hands shaking that he finally tapped his companion's shoulder, earning a bit of a jolt as green eyes snapped up to him, wide with fear. Law was initially going to tell him that they needed to get moving, but… "Remembering something?"

Sabo's shoulders slumped and he sat back against the side of the aisle, running a shuddering hand through his hair and closing his eyes. "I'm… like them, aren't I?"

"Them?"

"Those… things outside." Sabo wrapped one hand around his scarred wrist, the pad of his thumb smoothing over the bumps. "The smelly things."

"Zombies," Law provided, crossing his arms and looking around to be sure nothing had followed them in. "A bit."

"Will I smell, too?"

Law snorted. "No, you won't. You're getting better."

"Better…" He opened his eyes, mouth pulled taut as he stared at the bite mark. "Still there."

"It won't go away."

"Never?"

"Never. It's something that you'll have to live with." Seeing the distraught look on Sabo's face had Law shifting his weight, not knowing how to remedy the mood they'd fallen into. It was a bit rough. Uncomfortable. So with a sigh he leaned over to tousle Sabo's hair, hoping that the awkward gesture would lead to at least _some_ form of comfort. "Think of it as a way to remember how far you've come."

Sabo looked up, blinking before an easy smile crossed his face and he helped himself up. "You were gonna stab me. That day."

Law rolled his eyes. "I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Jerk…"

* * *

_The first time Law felt the weight of the gun everything became just a bit more real. His arms sank slightly under the weight, a bit surprised at how heavy it was, and soon wide eyes were turning to his caretaker. "I haven't practi—"_

" _Shh," Cora cut off, a finger pressed to his lips as he looked around, paused. Waited. When nothing happened he signalled for Law to follow, slipping around the building and remaining ever cautious. "'Fraid we don't have enough spare ammo for that, Lawsie."_

" _I told you not to call me that," he bit out in a whisper._

_Cora laughed, just a little, never responding as he peeked out ahead. He'd been more careful as of late… but that only increased Law's worry as Corazon's caution seemed to match the steadily paling complexion of his skin. Unspoken word told Law that something was wrong but he wasn't sure he should ask._

_...He wasn't sure he wanted to know._

" _Don't shoot unless you absolutely need to," Corazon continued quietly, his own pistol held tightly in hand. "These draw the bastards' attention, anyway. Save your ammo if you can… it's just to protect yourself."_

_The pickup ran out of fuel and they'd walked to town. This one seemed a little more dead. Deserted, even. But that wasn't to say it was safe. Neither of them were about to let their guard down. They raided the first store they came across for food and water and wasted no more time in that town, continuing down the road._

_When it came time to camp they got a fire going. Law didn't have much of an appetite—he rarely did with the summer heat causing his stomach to turn—and as he was so prone he observed his companion silently from across the fire. Cora downed two bottles of water over a short ten minutes, seeming almost desperate for it, and Law wondered if it was just a case of dehydration._

_He went to sleep early that night. Corazon thought he did. But a set of large eyes watched quietly from the ground as the large man pulled up his pant leg and began bandaging it with supplies from a first aid kit he'd pinched in town. He wondered when Corazon had gotten that big bruise on his leg._

* * *

There was a strange mix of relief and apprehension shared between the group as they stumbled upon the remains of a small town, one that they may have expected, had they acquired a proper map before leaving. A large welcome sign greeted them right before the start of modest residential housing, discoloured and weathered and rather fitting, considering their situation.

It hadn't been ideal to stop in. Law wanted to take the long way around, through the treeline to avoid being boxed in by whatever may or may not have existed in that town, but walking out far enough would have slowed their progress and left them off the path during the night. The sun was setting, and as much as he hated it the shelter offered in that town would have done them some good. A storm was coming, too, by the look of it…

With a heavy sigh he gave in and followed in step behind Ace. Had it not been for Sabo breaking down the situation he wouldn't have gone along with it… The brat had gotten very persuasive. He kept his guard up, though, a hand on his hilt as the pressed on. There was a strange tension in the air, and he could have swore he felt eyes on him.

"Hey," a gruff voice called and the group stopped, turning to face one of the buildings. There was a man standing there, tall and bulky, and something clicked in Law's mind. The stranger's appearance reminded him of someone… "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

The brothers blinked, looking between one another in a mild exchange of confusion and silent thought. "Jus' passin' through," Ace answered, rubbing the back of his neck. They hadn't expected survivors to be living there… Most people avoided towns and lived out in the middle of nowhere. "Thought we'd take shelter from the storm for the night… We didn't expect anyone t' still be living here. Sorry 'bout that."

Law's hand gripped around his sword as his eyes scanned the windows of the dilapidated house in the backdrop. Through the heavy layer of grime and dust he could make out the impressions of faces, and he turned his attention to the other houses nearby. Quite a large group, by the look of it… all watching them.

The man snorted and took a step forward, and the moment he did Law readied to unsheath his weapon. "You passed the fucking _farms_ and you didn't think anyone lived here?"

...Well. They had. It just… hadn't registered that the crops hadn't died out. In his defence Law had a lot on his mind concerning what was to come after this journey, and the rest… The rest were idiots.

"Bullshit," the man spat. "I bet you came t—" A hand on his shoulder had breath hitching in his throat as he turned narrowed eyes to another, taller man standing beside him. This stranger was calmer, more composed with a neutral frown set upon his face. But despite the stoic look that just seemed to bore holes into Law whenever their eyes met, it was hard to miss the crutch he leaned on in place of a leg. Somehow this man's presence was enough to get the other to step down… hm. Surprising. Law'd thought him too vicious for that.

"Bellamy," the taller one chided, a stern tone to his voice. When that 'Bellamy' character went quiet the man took the chance to look the group over. "You're travellers? Where are you headed?"

"The border," Ace stated, apparently making himself out to be their official spokesman. Well, it wasn't like Law would have done it. And Luffy and Sabo were incapable… He knew that Sabo grasped at least part of the situation, but not everything. Progress had been great, but not _that_ great.

The man raised an eyebrow, a mix of surprise and intrigue on his face as he leaned heavily on the crutch. "You think they'll let you in? They're selective. Most are turned away."

Ace snorted. "Well we're gonna damn well try. Better than rottin' out here in the middle of nowhere with the dead."

Bellamy turned his glare to Ace but didn't speak, looking more unamused than angry. Maybe he wasn't as hot-tempered as Law first thought. Or perhaps it was out of respect for the big guy.

"That might be true." The man looked them over one last time before stepping off the porch and making his way down the street. "Follow me. I can give you a place to stay for the night."

Sabo's eyes widened, a slow growing grin across his face as he was the first to fall in step with the stranger. "We appreciate it, um…"

"Kyros," came the short answer.

"Then thank you, Kyros. You're really helping us out."

The rest were hesitant but when Law started walking they did, too. The further into town they got the less deserted it looked. People were walking around—albeit not without weapons—and though the town was small it seemed to have a decent population. Well, for a post-outbreak area. The city they'd stayed in last had been at least twice the size but there'd barely been over two dozen people still living there to Law's knowledge.

"We're mostly visited by looters," Kyros explained as they left the central hub of the town and started into more residential housing. "It puts us on edge when strangers pass through."

"Understandable," Law muttered as he eyed the housing. It wasn't actually in bad condition, all things considering… not like the other side of town. Looters were a problem wherever Law went. He'd been one of them. As he got better at resource management he stopped needing to steal from other people, and when he came across the last city—the one he'd stayed the longest—he found that a lot of stores had gone relatively untouched, at least in the way of non-perishables. Which was odd… everywhere he'd been before then had been completely stripped of supplies. The citizens must have been in a hurry to get out.

They were led to a house a few streets down, not far off the main streets, and Kyros pushed open the door. Immediately Luffy gasped, wriggling out of Ace's arms and running across the floor into the living room. "Ace, look! It's a _real_ house!"

Law twitched. Was that a roundabout way of insulting the lab?

Ace snorted, arms folded over as he leaned against the wall, watching his little brother fondly. "I can see that, Lu. Bet the beds are actually _comfortable_ , too."

Luffy laughed, covering his mouth with tiny hands as he sprinted into one of the bedrooms, and the metallic sound of compressing springs followed soon after. "Ah! Ace! It's bouncy!"

"Don't break it, you little shit!"

"I'm not!"

"Right." Ace rolled his eyes before turning back to their guide. "Y'sure we're alright to use this place?"

Kyros nodded, showing Sabo to the second bedroom. "For tonight. We can't take in anymore travellers but we can at least offer a place to sleep and a hot meal."

"It's appreciated," Law stated, dropping his bag onto the couch before lowering himself next to it, letting out a long, drawn-out breath of exhaustion. They'd been walking a good six hours… It felt nice to be able to afford a rest.

"Damn straight," Ace continued, flopping onto one of the cushioned chairs. "Been sleeping in the dirt for the past week and a half."

Kyros offered a pitying smile, a simple gesture that showed he'd been through the very same thing, before turning towards the door. "Get comfortable. We'll bring you something to eat in a few hours."

Ace grinned, waving him off. "Thanks!"

The door closed with a soft click, followed by fading footsteps, and the return of silence brought with it a thick air. The younger brothers were still looking around, getting a feel for their bedrooms, leaving the remaining two to their own thoughts. Law knew what Ace was thinking before hearing a word, and he was inclined to agree.

"Runnin' a bit low on supplies," Ace finally started, sinking into the chair as he laid back, staring up at the cream-coloured ceiling. "We've got water. Only two cans left, though."

Law let out a snort, "That's because you've been eating more than what I rationed you."

"Oi, don't complain. I'm the one carrying most of our shit. _And_ the brat."

He drummed his fingertips along the arm of the couch as the mulled it over, lips pressed together. His eyes followed Sabo entering the room. "Some of the townsfolk were moving crates into the corner store. The one with the red sign."

"Bet the freezers are stocked for this side o' town. Think they'd notice if some of it went missing?"

Sabo paused on the way to one of the chairs, eyes narrowed on his brother in suspicious confusion. "What are you on about?"

Ace threw his arms behind his head as he let out a sigh. "Thinking about taking a few souvenirs for the road."

"What—"

"If you can even get in," Law chided. "Looters are frequent here. They wouldn't leave something as valuable as food unattended."

Ace furrowed his brow, a look of growing impatience present in the twitching of his foot as the sole of his shoe tapped against the ground. "Tsk. Shit. Yeah, you're right… There's bound to be a way, though. Jus' gotta scope the place out first."

Sabo frowned down at the pair, arms crossed. "You want to _steal_ from these people? After they gave us a place to stay?"

His brother blinked in confusion. "What's got you so riled up? You want in?"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "No. You're not taking their food."

"Why the hell not?! They've got a hell of a lot more than us!"

"And _they_ have a whole town to feed. We have _four_ people. Just four."

Ace let out a frustrated growl and propped his legs up on the coffee table. "Exactly. We jus' need to take a bit, Bo. It's not like we're gonna rob the place clean."

" _No_ , Ace."

The words were as final as his tone as Sabo stomped back out of the room, leaving the pair once again in silence. Law looked over, unsurprised to see a mix of shock and irritation on Ace's face. Neither had really seen Sabo be so… assertive. Or upset.

Ace let out a soft curse under his breath and slumped down even lower in his seat, his mutterings the only thing keeping them from returning to their earlier silence. "The fuck's his problem?"

Law narrowed his eyes. "I think he expressed himself quite well."

"Oh shut up," Ace spat, and then his voice fell. "...We always used t' loot survivors. He never had a problem with it. Hell, when we were kids we used to go into town, eat an' run."

He hummed in thought, watching as Luffy ran from one bedroom to the other, faint words shared between him and his brother floating on the air. "People change."

* * *

Kyros stopped in a little after dark accompanied by a petite woman with braided hair. She helped carry in a large pot, setting it down on the kitchen table before taking her leave—it looked like there were other deliveries to make. Their group gathered around the table as Kyros removed the lid from the pot, a puff of steam rising up from within, spreading with it the savoury aroma of whatever stew had been made.

Sabo's attention lingered on the front door, lips pressed together as he tapped on the table, before finally, "Is it safe?"

Kyros paused, ladle in hand as he turned to Sabo. "You mean for Rebecca?"

"She's out alone at night…"

He shook his head and stirred the pot thrice before grabbing a stack up bowls, filling the first. "There's nothing to worry about. She'll be fine."

Sabo blinked. "What about you? Aren't those… things out there?"

"No." The first bowl was filled and handed off to Luffy—the brat had been all too vocal about just how hungry he was. "We go to great lengths to keep this town free of them."

Law's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the crutch, and it suddenly clicked in his head. Ahh… so that was why. He was handed a bowl next, accepting it silently and staring in at the contents. They should have been able to make the rest of the journey on what little they had… It wasn't that much further to the border.

Kyros stilled as he offered the last bowl to Sabo and everyone looked up. His eyes were on Sabo's outstretched hand, lingering over marred skin. He quickly retracted the bowl, frown deepening. "You're infected."

Luffy blinked. "Sabo's all better though! See? He's good now!"

"Lu," Ace called in warning between clenched teeth. What a mess…

Kyros stood firm, his expression stony as he started packing up the pot. "You need to leave."

Ace rose from his seat, glaring at the man. "He's fine!"

"He's not safe," Kyros countered, and then he deflated slightly, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry. We just can't take that risk."

Sabo's shoulders slumped, his eyes on his scarred wrist. There was a look of understanding on his face, one meshed with a very real disappointment as his stomach let out a painful growl. "...Can we finish eating, at least?"

* * *

"Can you _believe_ that shit?!" Ace hissed, taking out his anger on a stone in his patch as he kicked it into the trees. Luffy walked close, huddled against his brother's leg to keep himself protected as the bushes rustled with the rock's fall, a small noise of unease escaping him. The situation was far from ideal; they were left off the path in the middle of the night, trying to find a good place to set up camp when they could barely see two meters in front of them. Normally they would have been set up before dark with a fire lit and a weapon on hand, but being forced out of town so abruptly put them in a bad situation.

Despite it all, Law remained optimistic. Surprising, considering his usual pessimism. "It isn't as bad as it could have been. He let us leave without notifying the rest of his group."

"Who the hell cares?!" Ace marched on, Luffy barely able to keep up. "As though Bo would—he's _fine_ now!"

"They don't know that," Law muttered, giving up when his words went completely ignored. He tried, but sometimes it was like talking to a wall. Sabo had been a better conversationalist as a mindless zombie than Ace was whenever his temper flared.

Oddly enough Sabo wasn't all that bothered, carrying his bag close, as though to protect it. "Cheer up, Ace. At least he let us keep the food."

"Only 'cause he wanted to get us outta there without a fuss," Ace griped. A sudden flash of lightning had Luffy wrapping himself tightly around his brother's leg, eyes shut tight as the crackle of nearby thunder followed. As though the rain hadn't been enough… Ace let out a groan as he lifted the child into his arms. "And now the fucking storm's started… great."

It had already been drizzling but now it was pouring. Law wasn't too pleased about getting drenched, but the real problem arrived with the onset of harsh winds pushing them back, slowing their progress, and begrudgingly they admitted that more than a campsite they needed proper shelter. That meant more walking. Even after making their way out of the trees and finding path again they still couldn't stop. Shoes waterlogged and heavy with their clothes sticking to their skin, it wasn't until they starting coming across more fields that they made any headway in their search.

Farmland. At a distance the first farm they came across looked to be in good condition… but the whole group was skeptical.

"Y'think it's one of theirs?" Ace asked, shouting over the downpour around them.

Law shook his head. "Too far out, and there are no crops."

With that they headed up to it, standing under the awning as Ace fiddled with the knob—it wasn't locked but the door was stuck. Sabo was picking into the windows while they waited, Luffy mimicking him. "Looks unused. Everything's covered in dust."

"Good."

With one strong shove the door flung open, almost sending Ace stumbling along with it, and the four wasted no time in entering. While the brothers undressed Law poked into every room, nodachi drawn as he checked every closet and crevice for any sign of life. But he found nothing apart from a few cobwebs and relaxed as he threw off his shirt and got changed into something dry.

"Lift your arms, Lu."

"It's all wet and gross."

"Yeah," Ace sighed, "I know. But we'll get you dried off."

Sabo was the first dressed, wandering around closing all of the windows left open. "Is this good for the night?"

Law nodded. "It should be."

Grinning in response, Sabo hurried to open the containers of stew in his bag. "Great. Let's eat."

* * *

_Law handed off a bottle of water to the large man lying beneath the tree, eyeing him carefully as he downed it within only minutes. It was… unnerving._

" _Almost there, Law!" he exclaimed, the usual goofy grin splitting his face as he stared up at the sky. "Then we can get you into a house. Back in school… You said you wanted to be a doctor?"_

_He gave a stiff nod, cutting open a can of food and handing it off to Corazon. "My parents were doctors."_

_Corazon hummed, picking at the food before trying a bite. His face immediately scrunched up in distaste, a pallid look to his complexion, but he forced himself to keep eating despite it all. It was probably the meat. For some reason, everytime Cora had some, he just… But they didn't have the luxury of anything else. Still, his caretaker sucked it up without complaint and finished the can before grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket. "Gotta see if they can find your family, too. They're probably not in this safe zone but they could be in another. We might be able to find them."_

_Law doubted that, watching as the end of the cigarette caught fire. "How have you not run out of lighter fluid yet?"_

_Corazon laughed. "I did, awhile back. But I…"_

_Silence. Law frowned, brows furrowed as he turned to fully face his caretaker. Corazon had this vacant look on his face, almost like he was asleep. A curl of anxiety had Law shaking his shoulder. "Cora?"_

_Eventually after the fourth or fifth shake Corazon blinked. "Hm?"_

_Law's shoulders slumped. That wasn't the first time he'd blacked out like that… But soon he forced a smile. "Your lighter? I—I thought you'd have run out by now."_

_Corazon blinked tiredly, a hand pressing to his stomach. "A-ah. Yeah, I did. Bit ago. I stole one from the store when we…" The nausea was clear on his face and Law rubbed his back as he hunched over and heaved up the meal._

_He had no illusions._

* * *

He realised he was awake only when registering the calming crackle and pop of the flames as they danced behind the hood of the fireplace, and he opened his eyes to the soft orange glow. Just moments before it felt like his heart raced, but as he brought a hand to his chest he could only feel slow, steady beats. A stressed hand ran through his hair and he sighed, relaxing as he pushed away the darkened thoughts that had brought to life unpleasant images of the past.

"Can't sleep?" Law blinked at the voice, his eyes falling just a little away from the fire to rest on Sabo's dark figure seated before the hearth, legs crossed and back slouched. "Me neither."

Law sat up, a frown on his face as the blanket bunched around his waist. There had only been three bedrooms so he took the sofa, yet there Sabo was.

"I have those dreams too," Sabo continued after a stretch, raising his hands to absorb the head of the flames, "where you just want to wake up."

"Oh?" Law prodded, figuring that he likely wouldn't get back to sleep before they woke up. How late was it, even?

Sabo hummed in thought. "In the last one I was surrounded. By the undead. And Ace and Luffy were, too, and they were going to…" He shook his head. "Or maybe it was a memory. It's hard to tell sometimes."

He leaned forward with interest, hands clasped together in his lap, and for a moment he wondered if he should grab his notebook. But no, he'd written all he really needed in there… Perhaps for once he didn't need to observe. "And how are your memories now?"

Sabo crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at Law with furrowed brows. "Mmm… better, I think. I can't know what I'm still forgetting, but I remember when I was younger and living in the forest with Ace, and when we left… It was back when the outbreak started in the nearby town. The zombies wandered out, and it wasn't very safe between them and the survivors…" He sighed. "Looking back, maybe waiting it out down there would have been a better bet."

Law let out a soft snicker. "They've most likely decomposed by now. The outbreak isn't so deadly when the virus has nowhere to spread to. There hasn't been an airborne strain."

"Just bites, then?" He looked down at his scar. "Not a very effective method of transport…"

They fell quiet, and after a while Law slid onto the floor beside the blond in search of heat. The blanket only did so much, and as he settled in on the floor he found himself at ease, the nightmare all but forgotten. To his left Sabo was still staring at the scar with a far-off look, but Law didn't ask. He'd pried enough.

"How could he tell?" Sabo questioned quietly.

"Hm?"

"That it was a bite. What caused it."

Law pressed his lips together before taking Sabo's wrist in one hand and tracing the scar with his fingertip to call the curvature of the mark to attention. "Scars are more likely to be in an unorganized mass or a straight line. This shape mimics human teeth." Then his finger moved to the area surrounding the scar. "There's discolouration. Redness seen in infection, purple and green like bruising. It's raised and swollen but sealed. I believe it's caused by the virus you're carrying." Considering all of that and the fact that Law's tests showed no sign of infection… it was _interesting_.

Sabo blinked, and then pressed a hand to the burn scars on his cheek. "They normally look like this, then?"

"Sometimes," Law nodded, and then after some thought he unbuttoned his shirt, showing the few marks he held, himself. "Sometimes like this. It's dependant on cause."

Sabo hesitantly reached out to poke the slightly lighter patches of skin on Law's chest, and his interest soon became a frown, eyes narrowed. "They'll know, then. When we reach the border."

He took in a breath and nodded, staring straight into Sabo's eyes. He wasn't like Ace. He wouldn't lie or force his thoughts into denial, and he wouldn't leave Sabo oblivious to it all. "You won't make it to the blood test."

Sabo swallowed a lump in his throat, pulling his arm back as he shifted to watch the fire. "They're not going to let me just… walk away like Kyros, are they?"

"They won't."

The tension was thick for but a moment before deflating with Sabo's next sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "What a mess…"

* * *

 _For everything Law had seen he'd still hoped he was wrong. He held onto that hope with an iron grip despite knowing full-well that it was misplaced up until the moment Corazon fell. At first he didn't notice, walking ahead of his companion to keep an eye out. This city wasn't so deserted. But then he heard the soft_ thud _of Corazon's body hitting the asphalt and he froze, looking down towards the noise. His heart sank at the sight and he quickly began trying to pry the man off the ground himself, arms shaking under the massive weight. Law was small. He didn't have the strength to pull a fully-grown man across the ground, and even if he did—he couldn't risk hurting Cora._

" _H-hey, come on, g-get up," he stuttered, shaking the man hurriedly and trying to will away the knowledge that the noise he was creating would attract those…_ things _._

_There was a groan and Corazon stirred. "...Law?"_

" _Get up!" he exclaimed, immediately covering his mouth. He hadn't meant to be that loud. Shit shit—_

 _Cora swayed as he managed to climb back onto his feet and Law led him by the hand into one of the buildings, closing and locking the door and_ trying _to calm his breathing as he slumped against the wall next to his companion, eyes settling on the discoloured skin barely showing beneath the hem of Corazon's pant leg. That wasn't… right…_

" _...When was it?" he asked in a hushed murmur, feeling the weight of his acceptance as he buried his head in his arms._

_Corazon let out a shuddering breath, trying to light another cigarette with shaking hands but the flint wouldn't catch, and after a while he tossed the lighter aside. "R-remember when I tripped? G-gun… went off..."_

_He frowned. Yeah, he… recalled. "Was that… why we left?" No answer. Law didn't press, biting his lip as he raised his head. Dozens of questions encircled his thoughts but he couldn't bring himself to ask, glancing at Corazon every now and then. His eyes weren't staying open, his breath uneven… He'd been like that the past few days._

" _W-wanted to make sure you were okay. H-he wouldn't have… kept you."_

" _Doflamingo?" There was a nod, and he recalled the fight he'd overheard the night they left._

_Law found he didn't like the quiet. It was rare for there to be such silence between them. It was burdening and harsh, blurring the minutes together until time became irrelevant and he found himself pressing into Corazon's side as they waited out the daylight. No matter what his concerns told him he couldn't bring himself to force the man up, to tell him that they needed to move. He just looked so… tired._

_It was too quiet. He stood up, taking a few steps back away from the static figure hunched over on the tile floor and pulling out his pistol. Dull blue eyes followed him, followed his movements—short glances between the gun and his face. He wondered if it was already too late. It would—it would be just like with Mom. Just that—that_ simple _, right? And Corazon wouldn't have to… be like those things…_

_A worn smile graced a tired face and Law's eyes stung, wide as his hands began to tremble._

" _Be safe."_

_The shot was unwilling and his ears rung, a nostalgic chime that settled heavily in the pit of his stomach. His hand shook, the gun clattered to the floor. He wrapped his arms around the corpse and held on with a fevered desperation he felt only once before, unheard apologies slipping from his lips like water as he tried to forget the encroaching isolation he'd brought upon himself._


	5. Chapter 5

"Y'know what the best part about livin' in the safe zone is?" Ace asked, a shit-eating grin across his face as he caught up to the little brat currently running for the wall, swooping Luffy up into his arms and onto his shoulders. Maybe that would keep him out of trouble for a few minutes. The apprehension from the start of their journey had faded away and now only excitement remained. Excitement, relief, and perhaps a hint of annoyance at knowing just how many tests they'd have to go through before being granted entry. " _You_ can leave me the hell alone about playin' outside."

A quiet giggle escaped the brat, his legs kicking back and forth against Ace's chest—Ace didn't seem to mind all that much, really. "Is there gonna be food? I'm hungry!"

"You're _always_ hungry," Ace griped, rolling his eyes as Sabo tried to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

A teasing grin flashed across Sabo's face. "He's not the only one, Ace."

"Oh shut up."

It'd been like that for a good few hours now during their walk, Ace rambling on with side commentary from his brother, and Law had decidedly stayed quiet throughout, not wanting to intrude. But then the border came into view, a large wall that stretched on past the path and through the fields, and what wasn't blocked off by wall was fenced and manned, and from the corner of his eye he could see the way Sabo's smile turned hard, forced. But they waited—waited as the wall grew and towered in their sight, waited until they could see people standing at the entrance, just small moving dots across the landscape.

Sabo stopped. At first his brothers didn't notice, Ace still raving about not having to scavenge for food any longer. But then the lack of footsteps became impossible to ignore and they looked back, confused eyes falling to the blond who'd fixed himself in place.

Ace raised an eyebrow, turning back around to face his brother. "Oi, get moving. We're almost there."

But he refused.

" _Hurry up_ ," Ace growled out, an impatience to his tone that only succeeded in accentuating his bad temper.

"I can't." The words were quiet, begrudgingly hissed out as Sabo frowned with his focus on the pavement below their feet.

"The hell do you mean you can't?! It's _right there_ —"

Sabo raised his arm, drawing all attention to his wrist and causing Ace to choke on his words. "Come on, Ace. You're not stupid. You know what'll happen." And then again, in a hushed murmur, "I _can't_."

The silence that followed only lasted as long as Ace's temper as it was quick to fade. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder, marching back the way he came. "Then neither can we."

Sabo bit his lip. "Ace, don't—"

"I'm not leaving you alone out in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ , Bo. It ain't happenin'."

He let out a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You have to, Ace…"

"No I fuckin' don't."

"Yes, you do."

"And why the _fuck_ would—"

"What about _Luffy_?" Sabo interrupted, and used his brother's following silence as a small victory as he took a few seconds to think. "What good would it do if you stayed? There would be three of us stuck in the middle of nowhere instead of one. That's it. Luffy deserves to have his childhood back, Ace."

Ace grit his teeth, hands clenched at his side in a white-knuckled grip. After a while he shook his head, eyes squeezed shut tight. It was clear he wouldn't allow Sabo to protest as he was quick to gather himself and recompose. "I can't. I can't leave you alone when you fuckin' came back to us and you can't expect me too."

Luffy looked between his siblings, anxiety clear in the contours of his face as he held himself steady on Ace's shoulders. "I don't wanna leave Sabo…"

"Don't worry, Lu. We're not."

Law had done his part in not interfering. He stood off to the side, arms folded as he watched the exchange with mild disinterest. But when the silence prevailed and neither side seemed willing to back down Law felt a headache forming, massaging his temple to quell the mild irritation bubbling up from the depths of his exhaustion, and with no sign of resolution in sight he approached Ace, sliding his bag off of his shoulder and holding it in an outstretched hand.

Ace blinked. "...What?"

"Take it," Law commanded, leaving no room for argument. "Inside contains a copy of my research and all of my journals. When your belongings are confiscated explain about your brother and what's in there."

He narrowed his eyes. "...The hell are you going on about? You do it. I'm not leaving.

As slow-witted as Ace could be at times, Law'd thought he would have gotten it by then. Well, no matter. He shoved the bag into Ace's arms, finally relieved of the weight. "I'll stay behind with your brother."

"I just _said_ —"

"Think about it, Ace," Sabo started. Apparently it'd clicked in his head, if the slow-growing grin was any indication. "If they can treat the virus the infected may be let in."

Ace's eyes widened and he looked between the bag and his brother, biting his lip. "Then you take it, Doc. I ain't leavin' my brother."

Law shook his head. "It will take time. It would be better if you and Luffy were safe inside in the meantime. Once progress with my drug is made we can reunite beyond the wall."

Luffy looked heartbroken. "B-but what about you? And _Sabo_?! I don't wanna!"

There was a short pause before Sabo smiled. He walked over, lifting his little brother off of Ace's shoulders and into his arms, rubbing soothing circles into Luffy's back. Tiny arms latched around his neck and he returned the hug. "Come on, now, Luffy. I need you to stay with me on this. We'll be okay, I promise. But I need _you_ to take care of Ace, okay?"

"But…"

"It'll only be for a while. Please, Luffy?"

Eventually there was a nod—small, barely there, but enough for Sabo to turn expectant eyes to Ace. Law thought there'd be more protests. He thought they would be at this for a long while longer, and if it went on too long he would have taken his bag back and gone himself. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged into a day-long squabble between two stubborn personalities. But soon Ace passed him by, and as Law turned he found the siblings in a tight embrace, one immediately reciprocated as they shared a silent moment.

"I fuckin' hate you sometimes," Ace muttered bitterly, his voice lacking its usual bite. "...Be careful."

"I know," Sabo chuckled softly, rubbing the larger man's back.

"Y'better keep waiting."

"I'll be here."

When Ace finally moved away Luffy was still latched on, holding for dear life. A few pokes had him finally loosening up to reveal the snot and tears escaping him as he refused to meet anyone's eyes. "I-I'm not crying! I'm not!"

Ace just rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh and ruffling Luffy's hair. "You're such a brat. Let's go, then. See ya, Bo. Don't go dyin' on us again."

Sabo watched them as they left, grinning as they shrank down the road. Law didn't interrupt. They weren't in a hurry—they had nowhere left to go—and so he allowed his companion to indulge in the moment as he, himself, relished in the peace and quiet. It was a warm day after the night of rain, the sun high and bright, and it was all so peaceful as the brothers became little more than dots themselves, stopped at the front of the wall, and eventually ushered inside. While a part of him enjoyed their company, albeit begrudgingly, another part missed the solitude. Sabo wasn't half as bad as his louder, more obnoxious brothers. Maybe he could finally relax…

"We have no food," Sabo stated with a smile on his face. "Ace took the rest."

Law stiffened. "...Why did you not mention this to me earlier?"

"I thought you knew," he shrugged.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a shuddering breath. He was beginning to regret his decision. "Let's go, then. We need to find shelter."

They started walking back, Sabo's arms crossed over his chest. "What about the farm house from last night? It was secure. We could plant crops or something."

"We would need something to plant, Sabo."

"Point. But it's still a thought." Somehow he was managing to keep up his good mood despite it all. Law wondered how. The whole situation was looking bleak… but it wasn't as though that was the first time he found himself in such a situation. "...Law?"

"Hm?" he grunted distractedly, his fingers pressed to his lips as he tried to work out their next course of action. There would be food in the forest, at least enough for a little while, but the question was more of whether or not it would be viable to make regular trips from the farmhouse…

"I don't think I've ever thanked you."

He glanced over at Sabo out of the corner of his eye. Well, he had. Twice, at least. "I was just testing my research."

"Not just that," Sabo muttered, and then shook his head. "Forget it. Just… thank you."

Law wasn't entirely sure what was being said but his lips pressed together and he reached over, patting Sabo's head.

"It'll be okay, right?"

"We'll be fine."

* * *

 _His attention was fully captivated by the metallic click of the lighter as he opened and closed the lid, the metal warm to the touch beneath the heat of the sun. Open and close, open and close, such an absent rhythm that he barely registered doing it at all. The image of it brought back a fond nostalgia shortly followed by crushing despair and he bit his lip and took a deep breath to force it all away again, stumbling down the path with no real thought._ Click. Click. Click. _Open and close, open and close, open and—_

_A cool shade enveloped the lighter and he blinked as the warmth of the metal faded, his steps slowing to a halt as the darkness surrounded him, and he looked up. A large, towering wall overshadowed everything beneath it, and as his sight scrolled lower he found a guarded entrance. The people were staring at him. They watched, waited. Expected him to move._

_...Ah. He made it. That was where Cora wanted him to go. A large, protected city. Food, water, school, safety…_

_He pressed his lips together, flicking the lid shut. Turning on his step he started walking. Soon the sun returned. He could feel the warmth of it on his back, it's light reflected in the lighter's sheen._

"Sorry."

_Open and close, open and close._

I can't.


End file.
